After the Fall
by mctazman
Summary: When Harry gets killed in the Forbidden Forrest, he learns that he made a big mistake. One he gets a chance to correct. A re-do fic, obviously. Rating is just in case, may be lowered once finished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear— He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

"Hmm, strange," Harry thought, "no pain."

He tried looking around him, but couldn't see anything. All was black. He didn't feel any fear however. The sensation could best be described as peaceful. Blissful, even.

"Hello," Harry said, sensing a presence.

Confused, but still at peace, he tried to find who or what was there.

"Is there anyone out there?" he asked.

The silence remained however and Harry thought about his situation. He had believed Dumbledore's words. Believed that he had to die to get rid of the Horcrux in his head. He somehow knew now that he was wrong. So, he was dead and Voldemort wasn't.

Although he realised he had unleashed an unstoppable madman unto the world, Harry couldn't be bothered by this. He only felt a detached form of worry. Mostly he was at peace in this dark place. Curious even. Where was he? What was going on? Was this death?

And still that feeling of being watched… Studied, appraised…

"Who…?" he asked, noticing a deeper black upon the darkness.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" a booming voice screamed.

Harry felt no fear though. He sensed no evil from this voice. Nor could he sense any malicious intent. Though he could've done without the headache the screaming caused.

"You don't have to scream," he said. "I'm not deaf. Dead, maybe. But not deaf," he said quietly.

He felt a shift in the atmosphere and thought that the blackness was receding slightly.

Turning around, or what he thought was turning around, he saw a pinprick in the canvas of darkness. Twinkling like a star, a small light appeared in the distance he was now facing.

Feeling himself move, he wondered again what was going on. Still he felt no fear or trepidation. Curiosity and peace, but no fear.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" the voice bellowed.

"Well, not to become a deaf person, that's for sure," Harry said. "Could you please stop screaming at me?"

"Sorry," the voice said at a manageable volume. "Why are you here?" it asked again.

Harry suddenly realised that the voice sounded female to him. "I don't even know where 'here' is," Harry said. "Am I dead?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Again?" Harry sighed. He thought he recognised the voice, though he couldn't tell from where.

"Unlike your previous experience, this is truly the crossroads. You're on the verge of death," said the voice. "You should've died. Still can, actually."

Harry noted that the voice sounded more worrisome now. "Well, that's not very helpful," Harry replied. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognise the voice of your mother?"

And it suddenly clicked where Harry had heard the voice before. In his Dementor-induced memories and in Little Hangleton the night Voldemort returned.

"Mum?" Harry asked tentatively. "Why can't I see you?"

"Yes, dear. It's me. The rules of the afterlife prevent me from taking a physical form. But what I really want to know is, what the bloody hell are you doing being dead?"

"Well, Dumbledore said…" Harry began, but was interrupted by his mother. She sounded rather put out with the former headmaster.

"That old fool. I suppose he told you some daft tale of you being a Horcrux?"

"Well, yes," Harry said sheepishly.

Lily sighed and let out a groan of frustration. "That scheming old fool. Let me tell you what's really going on Harry. Yes, Voldemort did indeed create a number of those foul things. All of which you destroyed by the way."

"What?" Harry replied eloquently.

"If you let me finish?" Lily said, waiting for Harry to nod. "Good. Now, the first one you destroyed was the diary, obviously. Then came the ring, which that old goat destroyed. Which, by the way, brings me to the Hallows. We will talk about them in a second. After the ring came both the locket and cup. Which you effectively destroyed as well. Lastly there was the Diadem, which got burnt by the Fiendfyre. With me so far?" she asked.

"Well, sort of. But what about Nagini and the one in me?" Harry asked.

"Lies," his mother responded. "You can't turn living being into a Horcrux. The sliver of the soul will take over the person or creature. So you wouldn't have been Harry if you were a Horcrux. You would've turned into Voldemort. Look at what happened to Ginny Weasley."

Harry thought he understood. "But why wasn't this in the book Hermione found?" he asked.

"Well, as the subject is taboo in the wizarding world, not much was ever written in publicly sold books. I only know of this through my work as an Unspeakable," Lily explained. "Now, after the Diadem was destroyed Voldemort was mortal once more. You could've killed him, yet you let the demented memories of some greasy git convince you otherwise. I don't know if Dumbledore actually believed you to be a Horcrux, but I do know that Snape was obsessed with both your father and me. Your father as his nemesis and he wanted me for… Well… Let's just say that I wasn't interested in that kind of relationship with him."

"That bloody wanker had a thing for you?" Harry asked.

"Quite the obsession, if memory serves. Anyway, not the point. The point is that you could've killed the nose-less idiot after the Diadem was destroyed, but you let yourself be manipulated. Not for the first time, either."

"What do you mean with 'not the first time'?" Harry asked, having a gut feeling where this was going.

"Well, I'm not sure if you want to hear this. Let me try it this way. When did you start noticing Ginny Weasley as more than Ron's sister?"

"Fifth year." Harry immediately responded, having his instinct confirmed. "She dosed me with something, didn't she?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Some weakened love potion, I would guess. No idea why, though. Could've been on her mother's orders, Dumbledore's, or of her own volition."

Harry was getting angry now. He had thought things with Ginny did develop rather suddenly. "That bitch!" he exclaimed.

"Language, Harry," his mother chided. "Though I do agree with your sentiment. Speaking of the Weasleys, why in the world did you stay friends with that Ron character after your name came out of that infernal goblet?"

"He did apologise," Harry began.

"No he didn't," his mother interrupted angrily. "He was starting to, but you interrupted him. If you had let him finish, I'm sure it would've been some half-arsed excuse. Hell, he never even apologised to his many, many, put downs of Hermione. Another one who got dosed, by the way."

Harry was reeling a bit from Lily's sudden anger. "You mean he and she," he began, but was interrupted once more.

"Yes, I thought I was being quite clear." Apparently she was quite angry. "Ah well, doesn't matter now anyway," she said.

"Why?" Harry asked, but his mother didn't answer.

"Now, on to Hallows. What, in the name of all that is holy and good, gave you the idea that those things were more than a fairy tale?"

Harry was quite shocked by the sudden change of topic. "Well, Dumbledore…" he began, but stopped. He thought about it. Three magical objects. Possessing them makes one master of Death. The Cloak, the stone, the wand. "There's proof they are real" he said. "The tale of the three brothers, for one. The marking on the grave, for another. Plus wizards have sought them out for centuries."

"Finally, he thinks for himself," his mother said in an amused tone of voice. "Though, you're not quite on the Galleon. The advantage of being dead is that it gives one such a nice perspective on things. Yes, the three objects were indeed made by the Peverell brothers, as you had surmised. However, the objects were never more than just that. Objects. Powerful ones, yes. But mere objects nonetheless. The legend of the hallows came about because of their powerful nature. By the way, the stone doesn't summon the dead."

"But I saw you, dad, Remus and Sirius," exclaimed Harry.

"No, you didn't. The stone creates an illusion of the dead people you wish to talk to. Complete with their personality, based on your memories and wishes. As you wished to sacrifice yourself, you saw us encouraging you to do so. It's quite simple and ingenious, really."

Harry felt like a fool for believing that he saw those he missed most. "The wand and the cloak?" he quickly asked.

"Well, both are indeed very powerful, bus fallible as well. The failings of the wand are well tracked throughout history, as you should know by now. The cloak's failures should be apparent to you as well," she gave Harry the distinct impression that she wanted him to figure it out.

"Well," he started thoughtfully, "Dumbledore caught me going to the mirror of Erised. Also, Moody's eye can see through it." He reasoned. Then it hit him. "But Dumbledore said it was a cloak of true invisibility. That means that Moody's eye shouldn't have been able to see through it, doesn't it?" he asked.

"By George, I think he's got it," his mother said happily. "Now, I don't know if Dumbledore was manipulating you once more, or if the old fool truly believes the legend. Doesn't matter either way. The question of why you are here still remains though."

"Well, I still don't know."

"It could've been… But that shouldn't be possible, though…" Lily said in, what Harry assumed, a thoughtful manner.

"Could've been what?" he asked.

"What do you know of prophecy and fate?" she asked.

"Too much and too little, all at the same time," Harry said annoyed.

"What you attribute to prophecy and what you see as fate, are in essence one and the same."

"Yeah… So?" Harry said, getting annoyed.

"As you may, or may not, know, your life has been governed to some extend by this force," she said.

"This I already know, thank you very much… Didn't help me though," Harry replied. "Actually, it has brought me nothing more than grief. I'm sick of all this prophecy crap, to be honest."

"Perhaps," his mother said and Harry thought he heard some annoyance. "But don't forget that there are more forces in play than just your life, Harry. I was told that Fate had a plan for your life. For what you call the future. Getting yourself killed kind of threw a wrench into Fate's machine. You, according to Fate, were not to lose. Perhaps it was Fate that brought you to this place."

"Well, fate can go and get bent, for all I care." Harry was fast leaving annoyed behind and moving towards angry. "It has brought me nothing but pain, fear and grief. I really don't care about it anymore. Besides, why can't I stay with you? Isn't that what you want?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, I don't. I want you to live Harry. Know that I love you, as does your father. Besides, I am afraid that you don't get to have a say in the matter," she sighed. "Things have been set in motion. There seems to be no stopping it."

Harry rather thought that the last sentence came in a resigned-sort of voice. Like one accepting the fact that they can't change what's coming, but not liking it one bit either.

"What's been set in motion?" Harry asked.

"Now we get to the difficult part."

"Now?" Harry said in surprise. "I left difficult behind quite a few exits ago, to be honest."

"The problem is, that I don't really know what's going on. I wasn't informed," Lily said, sounding somewhat angry. "Thing is, you're apparently being sent back in time."

"Back in time?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Lily said. "What I was told, was to offer you a choice."

"What choice?"

"First I need to explain that no matter what you choose, things will change. That cannot be averted. Your choice is between you accepting help, or you accepting knowledge."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.

"Memories I assume," Lily said.

Harry was confused now. He looked around again and saw that the pinprick of a light had become significantly bigger. Brighter as well. It seemed as bright as the sun and as large as Hogwarts. Harry had the idea he had to make his choice before the light hit him. Still he couldn't see to who, or indeed what, the voice belonged.

"I still don't understand," he said.

"No, you do not," his mother replied. Sadly, so Harry thought. "You will have to choose, however. Help, or knowledge?"

Harry looked at the light. It had grown again. He knew his choice would be important, but to what extend?

"What if I choose the wrong option?" he asked fearfully.

"Then it will be harder," Lily replied. "Now, choose before it's too late."

"In that case, knowledge," Harry said, just as the light hit him.

All became blindingly white, as he heard a different voice say "It will be so". He knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out –_

" _Harry Potter."_

 _Harry just sat in his seat, gobsmacked. He felt all the eyes in the Hall turning to him._

Feeling rather disorientated, Harry looked around the Great Hall once more. All eyes appeared to be looking straight at him. Looking at Dumbledore, he saw the Goblet of Fire going out. "Ah shit, not all this crap again," he exclaimed, realising he was sent back to fourth year.

"Harry, if you please," Dumbledore said with some urgency in his voice.

Looking at Hermione, Harry saw a fearful an anxious look on her face. She pushed him to get up, so he did. He glanced at Ron, before turning towards the front of the hall. The look on Ron's face shocked Harry. Ron appeared to be livid, though he covered it up quite quickly.

"NO!" Harry shouted suddenly. "I will not participate!"

"Harry, if you would go through the door, we will talk about this." Dumbledore said. But Harry would have none of the hatred he remembered getting.

Harry drew his wand, which had a lot of students gasping. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet, nor asked anyone to do so, so mote it be," he said and sparks left his wand. Looking straight at Dumbledore, he cast 'Lumos' and the tip of his wand ignited. The whole Hall now knew, beyond doubt, that Harry wasn't responsible for his name leaving that infernal device. Satisfied, he started walking to the door through which the true Champions left the hall.

The walk seemed to take forever, but that did give him time to quickly order his thoughts and memories of his previous run at fourth year. When he got through the door, the three champions looked at him.

"Do zey want uz back in ze 'all," Fleur Delacour asked.

Harry felt a sliver of annoyance at the tone she used. He also remembered that he was a fourteen-year-old wizard, while she was seventeen. He decided to keep quiet and await the fallout of his oath and choosing. He didn't need to wait long, as Dumbledore, madam Maxime, Karkaroff, Moody and, of course, Snape all entered in quick succession.

Dumbledore immediately walked up to Harry and looked him straight in the eyes. Harry knew that he was trying to read Harry's mind. Too bad he never actually learned Occlumency. He however didn't appreciate the headmaster doing this and looked down. Harry didn't think it wise to let Dumbledore know where he had just come from.

"Look at me Harry," the old man said.

"I'd rather have my privacy, sir." Harry said. From the shocked expression on Dumbledore's face Harry knew that his implication was well understood.

"You will listen to the headmaster Potter," Snap spat.

"Never mind Severus. His oath in the Great Hall was sufficient."

Everyone in the room took a few seconds to process this. Madam Maxime was not happy though.

"This is not fair, Dumblydor. Him being in the tournament gives 'ogwarts two bites at ze apple," she said.

Harry could see an argument brewing, so he quickly stepped in before his chance to speak his mind was gone. "Trust me madam Maxime, I have absolutely no interest in competing. I would like very much to be thrown out of this," he said.

"I'm not entirely certain that this is possible," Dumbledore said, looking at a man in the shadows. "Barty?"

'Damn, I forgot about Crouch sr.' Harry thought.

"His name coming out of the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. The boy has to compete," Crouch said.

This conjured up a veritable shit-storm of protest from the foreign champions and their heads. One which Dumbledore quickly silenced with a few bangs from his wand. The Elder Wand, Harry noticed.

Karkaroff looked livid. "I have half a mind to just take my students and leave," he said.

"Empty threat," the fake Moody growled.

All eyes turned to the Death Eater in disguise. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" he said. "I don't see why you're complaining myself. If anyone has a right to complain, it'll be Potter. Being three years younger than the other champions."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

The silence that followed this was deafening.

"Good god man," exclaimed Bagman. "What a thing to say."

Harry was quickly getting tired of the entire thing. "Is there any way I could get out of this?" he asked.

"No, there isn't," said Crouch.

"Well, we better get going with the instructions that," said Bagman, evidently getting over the shock of it all.

"Very well," Crouch responded. "The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Dumbledore looked worriedly at Crouch, who had given the instructions somewhat hesitantly. Not at all like the way he behaved when Harry met him during the World Cup.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts for a bit Barty?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I have to get back to the ministry. I left young Weatherby in charge. He's a little bit… Uhm… Over enthusiastic, I think," Crouch responded.

"Very well," Dumbledore said turning to the other heads of school. "Professor Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, a night cap?" he asked.

They however weren't paying him any attention and just walked out of the door.

Sighing, Dumbledore turned to Harry and Cedric. "I think you better return to your dormitories. I would hate to deprive both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the chance to celebrate."

Harry and Cedric both left the room together. Once they arrived in the entrance hall, Cedric turned to Harry. "You really didn't put your name in?" he asked.

Harry looked incredulously at the Hufflepuff seeker, until he remembered that Cedric wasn't there when he made his oath.

"Nope, gave a magical oath saying I didn't before I left the Great Hall," Harry said. Cedric looked very surprised at this. "Yeah, ask your housemates once you get back to your dorm," Harry said before he turned to leave for the Gryffindor dorms.

When he was climbing the stairs, Harry wondered if Ron was going to believe him this time. Somehow he doubted it. Even with him giving his oath.

'Ah well, cross that bridge when I reach it," he thought darkly.

Even with him giving a magical oath stating that he didn't put his name in the Goblet, Gryffindor still wanted to celebrate. The explosion of cheers that reached Harry when the portrait opened for hem proved this much. He was immediately pulled into the common room by several people, all congratulating him on being chosen.

"Guys, I didn't put my name in!" Harry shouted.

"We know," said Fred Weasley. "Still, a Gryffindor champion is something to celebrate."

"Well you shouldn't," Harry said annoyed. "I'm not competing."

"But you have to," said George.

"Just watch me," Harry said darkly. "I don't want to, not going to and certainly don't need the attention. Now I'm off to bed guys. I'm rather tired."

He managed to pry himself loose from their grasp and climbed the stairs to his dorm. There he found Ron sitting on his bed, looking as livid as Harry remembered him being last time.

"You could've told me you were entering," Ron said, with a forced smile.

Harry immediately knew Ron wasn't going to believe anything he said. He nevertheless still tried to appeal to his friend. "Didn't you hear the oath I gave?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. Tell me, how did you manage that oath and still enter?" Ron said.

Harry just stared at Ron, not believing the stupidity of his friend. "I didn't put my name in that goblet," he said, getting angry.

"Well, you said this morning that you would've done it last night," Ron replied. All pretence of a smile gone now. "I'm not stupid, you know. You just wanted some more fame and attention, or what?" With that, he pulled his hangings shut.

Harry was stunned, but had to be honest with himself. Ron had, after all, reacted much the same last time. Harry only hoped that his oath at least did something to diminish the hate and loathing he received last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Harry woke up the next morning, it took him a couple of minutes to figure out why he felt so disappointed. Then he remembered being back in fourth year and arguing with Ron over the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

'Ah crap,' he thought. 'Oh well, better find out what Hermione thinks this time.'

With that thought he got up and went to the common room, only finding that Hermione wasn't there. Deciding to try and find her, he opened the portrait and saw her running towards him.

"Hi Harry, I brought you breakfast," she panted as she reached the portrait-hole. "I figured you didn't want to show up for breakfast."

"Good call, want to take a walk and talk?" Harry asked.

"Sure, the lake?"

"Sounds good."

And they set off in search for a quiet place to talk. After a while they settled on a secluded spot by the lake.

"So Harry," Hermione began. "Any idea who put your name in?"

"You believe me then?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course, that look on you face gave it away quite nicely," Hermione said.

Harry doubted what to tell her. He knew he could trust her implicitly, but also suspected both Snape and Dumbledore of using legilimency on the students.

"Well?" Hermione prodded.

"Do you trust me, Hermione?"

"You know I do, Harry. What's this about?"

Making a gut decision, Harry started to explain everything. "I'm not the Harry you think I am," he started.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, looking surprised.

"Hear me out, this will take some time," Harry said, laughing internally at his pun. "I'm from the future," he started and told her everything. From the tournament, all the way to their hunt for the Horcruxes. He doubted whether or not to tell her the prophecy, but decided she needed to know it all. Eventually he got to the part of Snape's memories and him sacrificing his life.

"Sorry to say, but that was rather dumb of you," Hermione said.

"Cheers, 'Mione," Harry said smiling. She raised an eyebrow at him using the abbreviated form of her name. "Sorry," he immediately said.

"No problem," she said. "It's just, that's what my parents call me."

"Yeah, I know. You told me."

"No, I didn't…" she said. "Unless, when did I tell you that?"

"Horcrux hunting," Harry said. "Anyway, what happened after my sacrifice is where it gets truly interesting," he continued, laughing at the incredulous look on her face.

He told the story of meeting his mother's voice and what had been said.

"That's a lot to take in Harry."

"You're telling me?" he laughed.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked thoughtfully.

"No idea, yet. But I will not participate in the tournament. I know that much."

"But what about Voldemort rising again? I can't believe you would sacrifice any of the other champions," she said agitated.

"I won't Hermione, trust me. I'll just have to find a way to prevent it," he sighed.

"I still can't believe what you said about Ron and Ginny and them using love potions on us. Do you think they're already planning this?"

"No idea, again."

"Well, we'll just have to figure it out," Hermione said.

"I'm just glad you believe me," said Harry.

"Of course, Harry. I trust you with my life. Having already done this several times, it's not too hard to do again," she said smiling.

"Yeah," grinned Harry. "I do seem to make it a habit to end up in mortal peril, don't I?"

They sat silently for a few minutes, until Hermione broke the silence.

"We need to tell Dumbledore about Crouch."

"Guess so," Harry said. "I just don't know if it's wise to let him know that I'm from the future. Besides, Crouch won't do anything until the third task."

"What about his father?" Hermione asked.

"Good point," Harry said. "I'll tell Dumbledore that I think he's been imperioused. Perhaps that will be enough. He has shown the Unforgivables already, hasn't he?"

"He has, you should know this."

"Yeah, well… It's been three years from my point of view," Harry said. "OK, that's what I'll do, at the first task. By the way, remind me to tell Diggory that the first task is dragons."

"Sure, when are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked.

"I'm thinking about a fortnight in advanced. Should give him enough time."

"What's your plan to handle the tournament?"

"Actually, I do have a plan for that," Harry said, grinning evilly.

"Care to share?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Not really, you won't like it," Harry said with a smile that told Hermione he meant no disrespect.

"Have it your way," she said, also smiling. "As long as you don't get hurt, I'm okay with whatever you got up your sleeve."

Although Harry knew it really shouldn't matter anymore, he still asked Hermione if she thought Ron believed he didn't put his name in the goblet.

"To be honest Harry, I don't know. Not after what you've told me about the future. I still can't believe he walked out on us. I always knew he was jealous of your money and fame, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Harry said. "I do have another question, though. What do you know of mind-magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ways to defend your mind from intruders," Harry explained.

"You're talking about Occlumency, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am," said Harry. "What do you know of it?"

"Not much really. Just that it exists, to be honest. Why though?"

"Well, if Dumbledore and Snape are indeed reading the minds of the students, we need to be able to defend against it. Plus, there's this bloody connection I have with Voldemort."

"Language, Harry," said Hermione, wincing at the name.

"Come on Hermione," said Harry, ignoring her comment on his language. "It's just a name, nothing to fear. Fear the man, not the name."

"I guess," she said doubtfully.

"So, you up for studying Occlumency?" Harry asked her.

"Me? Interested in new forms of magic?" she said, turning her head slightly. "Of course," she said with a smile.

"Good, I guess we start at," Harry started.

"The library, of course," Hermione finished.

They both laughed at this. Harry got up and offered Hermione his hand. She took it, looked him in the eyes, smiled and said "thanks."

Harry was mesmerized by her brown eyes. It suddenly hit him that they were quite beautiful. They stood staring at each other for a while, until Hermione blushingly said "can I have my hand back now?"

"Of course," Harry said. Blushing furiously, but letting go of her hand all the same. After that, they left in search for books on Occlumency.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Harry entered the library, he smiled. He was remembering the many hours he spent there with Hermione, looking for whatever information they needed at the time. He also remembered that Ron especially hated doing research.

Looking around, he saw Colin Creevey working on something. The memory of seeing him dead suddenly hit him hard. He thought back to all those who died fighting Voldemort. Dobby, Cedric, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin and all those he did not know, or could not remember. Too many people had died. Only for him to fail in his task. He silently vowed to do better, this time around. Noticing Harry's changing mood, Hermione asked him what was wrong.

"Just thinking about all those whom we lost," he said.

"We'll do better this time," Hermione said, hugging him.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, drying his eyes. "We better get started."

"You're right," she said.

As they had no idea where to start searching for books on mind magic, Hermione decided to ask Madam Pince, the vulture like librarian, to guide them. After getting direction to the right section, they set off in pursuit of knowledge.

"Hmm, this looks rather straight forward, though quite difficult," Hermione remarked.

They had found several books on mind magic. Luckily for them, one of those books was an instruction manual on Occlumency. 'Mind barriers and their uses' it was called. To Harry, it looked like any other old book. He was, once again, grateful that Hermione was able to look past the covers of those old dusty volumes.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, it says that defending your mind against attacks basically is done by erecting walls around your thoughts. It goes on quite a bit on how to achieve this. We'll have to look at it in more detail when we're ready."

"Uhm, Hermione? I think that I'm missing a few steps here. What do you mean, when we're ready?" Harry asked, confused by what Hermione had said.

"Well, first you need to be able to clear your mind, so Snape was right about that. It says here that meditation usually is the best way to achieve this clearing of your mind. Didn't Snape tell you this?"

"No, he didn't," Harry said, angry at the omission by his potions teacher. "He just told me to clear my mind of thoughts and proceeded to attack, the git."

"Language, Harry," Hermione admonished him. "I think we should start there then. The problem is, this book doesn't give specific instructions on how to meditate. It just assumes that you can already do this. We'll have to find instructions on meditation from somewhere else, I'm afraid."

Sighing in resignation, Harry went back to the section from where they had retrieved the books on mind magic. He figures that meditation would be a closely related subject. Therefor books on this should be found in that section as well. Unfortunately for the two friends, no books on meditation were to be found.

Hermione seemed to take the lack of apparent structure badly. Harry snickered at Hermione's indignation, causing her to huff at him in annoyance.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger," he said, putting up his hands in surrender. "I'm just telling you what I found, or rather didn't find."

"I know," sighed Hermione. "I do have an idea though."

"Do tell."

"My mum has a yoga class every week and they practice meditation, or so she said anyway. I could owl her and ask if she has an instruction manual we could borrow."

"Hermione, you're brilliant," Harry exclaimed. "Assuming of course that muggle and magical meditation are comparable."

"Good point, but what I can gather from this book I think they are. The way they describe the meditation state reminds me of what mum has told me about it. We'll just have to wait and see what her books tell us."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "By the way, I'm getting hungry. Want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure, it's almost lunchtime anyway," Hermione said, looking at her watch. With that, hey returned the books and started walking to the Great Hall.

When they arrived at the open doors of the Great Hall, Harry saw that Ron was already sitting there. As he didn't fancy another row, he suggested that they get their lunch direct from the source.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well, I assume you know that the food gets prepared somewhere. In the kitchens, in fact. Let's go there instead. I don't feel like talking to Ron at the moment."

"Sure, that'll give me the ideal opportunity to talk to the House Elves," Hermione said brightly.

Harry groaned inwards. How could he have forgotten Hermione's crusade to free the Elves. He decided to just endure it, in favour of preventing another row with Ron.

They arrived in front of the painting of the fruit bowl. Hermione looked at him questioningly. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and tickled the pear. As the pear turned into a door handle, Harry opened the door and entered the kitchen. He was promptly thrown back out by a small cannonball impacting his legs. As he lay on the ground, he recognised what, or who rather, had put him there.

"DOBBY!"

"Harry Potter, sir. You has come to finds Dobby."

"I forgot you worked here," Harry said.

"Forgot, Harry Potter, sir?" a confused Dobby said.

"Never mind," Harry quickly said, trying to cover up his mistake. "How are you Dobby?"

The Elf immediately started praising the 'Great Wizard Harry Potter', bawling his eyes out. "Harry Potter, sir, is asking Dobby how he is. Never had Dobby been asked this."

Harry chuckled at the antics of his beloved friend. "No problem Dobby. We were wondering if we could get some lunch though."

Almost before he was finished speaking, Dobby snapped his fingers and a table and chairs appeared for them. On the table were a couple of plates and a large plate of food.

"Thank you Dobby, that looks wonderful," Harry said. Immediately the small creature started crying his thanks again.

"You know what we've forgotten, Harry?" Hermione said suddenly.

"No, what?"

"To write to Sirius."

Harry could've slapped himself for forgetting that Sirius was still alive. Then again, he did have two years of getting used to his godfather not being around anymore.

"Of course, do you have parchment and a quill by any chance?" he asked. Though Hermione shook her head, the needed writing equipment appeared on the table. "Thanks Dobby," Harry said and started his letter to Sirius.

Once Harry finished his letter and both finished their lunch, they took off to the Owlery to find Hedwig and post the letter.

They spent the rest of their afternoon walking the Hogwarts grounds and talking about all the things that they had gone through in the future.

"So, what's your plan for these Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I know where they are and how to destroy them. I think we should get started on that soon. Although I do want to clear Sirius' name as well. Preventing most, if not all, the deaths would be nice as well. All in all, a lot of work."

"We'll just take it a day at a time, Harry."

"Cheers, Hermione. I just wish that Ron wouldn't be such a prat," Harry sighed.

"I know, but you never know. He might come around soon."

"We'll see," Harry said doubtfully.

They decided that they would see what the future would bring them and deal with whatever came along.

They were once again sitting by the lake and had been for a while. Both had been lost in their thoughts.

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to tell Dumbledore about you being from the future?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"I told you that I don't want to tell him. I don't really trust him. There was so much he didn't tell me, that I needed to know. All those games he played with my life, sending me to the Dursleys every summer. No Hermione, he's not to know."

"But Harry, surely he has to have a good reason for doing all that?" Hermione tried to argue.

"Okay, you tell me, because I don't know. He never told me anything. The only reasons he ever gave were 'it's for your own safety Harry', or 'it's for the greater good'. Whose? Certainly not mine."

Harry was working up quite a temper thinking about all that Dumbledore had put him through,

"You know," he said, "I don't even know whether my parents had a will. I never had the chance to find out."

Hermione looked shocked at this. "But surely there must be one. After, it would be that document that would specify Sirius as your godfather. There must be a way to find out."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Just add it to the to-do list." They both laughed at that.

"You know what, I think it's about time for dinner. Shall we go?" he asked her, offering his hand to help her up once again. Although Hermione blushed quite a handsome crimson, she took his hand and they left for the kitchens to enjoy dinner. Harry still wanted to avoid both Ron and the general population.

-o0o0o—

A/N: I noticed a mistake in Chpt. 1 and fixed it. Basically just deleting a sentence which referred to an old idea. Any and all reviews would be welcome, I would love to hear what people think and where I can improve.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Harry woke up the following day, he didn't immediately recognise his surroundings. He wondered what those curtains were doing in the tent they had used for all those months. Then it came back to him. He was back in fourth year. Back in the Tournament. Back at Hogwarts. Back to being fourteen.

Hearing his dorm mates stir, he realised that it was Monday. Back to school and back to the lessons he had already attended. Wondering whether or not to simply skive off Herbology, he got out of bed. The first thing he saw when opening his curtains, was an irate Ron.

Harry wondered for a moment why the redhead looked so angry, until he remembered the fight they had.

"Still don't believe me?" Harry asked him.

Instead of responding, Ron just huffed and walked out.

"Let him be, Harry," said Neville. "Either he'll come 'round, or not. Not your fault, or your problem, mate."

"Cheers, Neville."

A look at his watch told Harry he was running a tad late, so he quickly worked through his morning ritual. When he looked in the mirror after his shower, he realised that shaving wasn't really an issue, yet.

'Thank god for small miracles,' he thought. Harry had a thorough dislike for that particular morning activity. 'Maybe grow a beard this time,' he pondered. Deciding he had spent enough time in the bathroom, he gathered his books and bag, and proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione called out as soon as he left the stairway.

"Hi, 'Mione."

"Let's go get breakfast, before we're late for class. You're very late getting up today."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't sleep too well, actually."

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"Nah, just culture shock, I guess." Harry said, grinning. "Let's go."

When they entered the Great Hall, all eyes turned to the two friends. Harry had no idea about what was going through their minds. Last time most students thought him an attention seeking prat. This time though he had sworn an oath in front of the entire student body. Walking towards the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed that the whispers didn't sound too angry. He even heard snippets of conversations, where people were wondering who entered him.

"Why are you smiling Harry?" Hermione asked when they sat down.

"Well by the sound of it, people don't think I entered this bloody Tournament myself," he said.

"Language, Harry. And you're right. But I guess they wouldn't think that. Not after your oath anyway."

"Yeah, I wonder how he got 'round that," Ron said scathingly.

"You can't, Ron," Hermione said, automatically reverting to explaining everything. "You can't break a wizard's oath like the one Harry gave. If he had lied, he would be either a squib, or dead."

"Well, who asked you little miss know-it-all," Ron spat.

Harry could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes. "Shut up Ron!" he said, putting his arm around the girl. Ron looked like he was going to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of breakfast.

The four tables were full of food, appearing from the kitchens below Harry knew. Eating in those kitchens notwithstanding, he marvelled at the various dishes he hadn't seen in many months. Running around searching Horcruxes hadn't exactly given them the opportunity to eat very well. They were limited to what they could catch, kill and prepare. More often than not, they were forced to limit their diet to the stuff they could find hanging from the various plants. Harry filled his plate with as many different types of food he saw in the direct vicinity.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, just want to sample everything. It's been…" he said, but was interrupted by some flapping noise coming from the ceiling. Harry looked up at the noise and saw all the owls swooping into the Great Hall, realising just how much he had missed this truly spectacular site. Although he didn't expect her, he still searched for Hedwig.

Though there was no snowy white owl among the masses, one tawny brown owl did grace Hermione with a visit. Harry paid for the Prophet and relieved the owl of its package. When he unrolled the paper, he saw the article he was dreading.

 **GOBLET OF FAILURE: BOY-WHO-LIVED NAMED AS FOURTH CHAMPION**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

Harry groaned. He knew that the Prophet would cover him being chosen. He just had hoped it wouldn't be this particular reporter. He read through the article and gave Hermione the highlights.

"Well, let's see what she wrote. Hmm… Underage wizard… Standard nonsense about Voldemort… Krum, Delacour… No mention of my oath, or Cedric… Typical, I really need to get ahead of this."

"What do you mean Harry? Get ahead of this?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Rita isn't what you would call a decent reporter. She basically enjoys destroying people in het so-called articles. She doesn't even have the decency to stick to facts, happily lying, deceiving, implying and outright slandering people. If I don't act soon, she will make this year a lot more difficult than it already will be."

"Let's add it to the list," Hermione said. "Though I am sure that the Prophet won't let her print any lies. It's a newspaper after all, and therefor honour bound to report the truth."

"Here, you read it for yourself," Harry said. He knew that arguing with Hermione would be pointless. She needed to see evidence. He saw her eyes grow wider with every sentence she read.

"But…" she spluttered. "They can't print this. It's incomplete at the very least. And this part where you supposedly were happy about you being chosen is just an outright lie!"

"See? Not so honourable. The Prophet is nothing but a rag, as long as Skeeter is writing for them," Harry said.

"What can we do though?" Hermione asked doubtfully. "Aren't there any laws against this kind of stuff?"

"No idea. Good point though. We'll have to look into it. It's getting to be a long list," Harry said, sighing at the amount of work still ahead of them. "Herbology first though." At that, they finished breakfast and got up to leave for their first class of that day.

"Ooh, Potty has got himself a girlfriend. Too bad it's a bucktoothed, ugly, little Mudblood!"

Harry immediately recognised the drawling voice of Malfoy.

"Ignore it, he's not worth it," he heard Hermione whisper in his ear.

Shaking his head slightly to indicate that he wasn't going to let it go, he turned to Malfoy.

"Tell me, Malfoy. Which method of going down Crabbe's trousers do you prefer? Human, or ferret?"

Malfoy's pale complexion turned slightly pink at the memory of being turned into a ferret.

"I'll get you for that, Potter!" he said.

Just as it looked like Malfoy was going for his wand, Harry heard a clunking sound coming from the Great Hall. He turned to look at his Defence professor.

"Everything alright here Potter?" Moody asked growling.

"Yes, sir. Just asking Malfoy here to explain the sensation of being turned into an animal belonging to the weasel family," Harry said.

Though Malfoy was clearly seething at the weasel remark, he didn't dare to say anything in front of the person who gave him the offending memory.

"Let's go," he growled to his minions and left.

After saying a quick goodbye to their professor, Harry and Hermione quickly set off for the greenhouses. Harry was a little apprehensive about this lesson, as it didn't go too well last time around. He remembered that neither Hufflepuff house, nor their head of house professor Sprout, were too impressed with him being the fourth champion. Therefor he entered the greenhouse with some trepidation, hoping that his oath had stilled the waters somewhat.

"Mister Potter and miss Granger, cutting it a bit close don't you think?" said Sprout. She didn't sound unfriendly, which gave Harry some relief and hope.

It turned out that the Hufflepuffs didn't blame him too much for being chosen. They didn't appreciate the fact the Skeeter had conveniently forgotten that Cedric was also chosen, but they did seem to accept his oath. All in all, it could've been much worse, Harry knew from experience. This show of loyalty to him did get Harry to think about when to inform Cedric of the first task. He decided to do it as soon as possible.

The rest of the day went more or less like Harry remembered it would. The Slytherins were unpleasant during Care of Magical Creatures and Trelawney once again predicted his death with even more vigour than she normally did.

During dinner, Harry decided that he'd tell Cedric that night. He waited patiently for Cedric to finish his dinner and get up to leave for the Hufflepuff common room. He quickly excused himself from the Gryffindor table and followed Cedric, and a few of his friends, out of the Great Hall.

When Harry saw them climbing the stairs, he decided that he didn't need to destroy Cedric's bag this time.

"Hey, Diggory!" Harry said, making the group turn to him. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure, Harry," Cedric said. "You guys go ahead I'll be right there."

"Let's get some privacy," Harry said, walking to an unused classroom.

Cedric eyed him apprehensively, but followed all the same.

"Here's the thing Cedric," Harry started, not knowing how to relay the information without telling him everything. "Uhm… I need to tell you something about the first task, but I want you to not ask where I got the information. I can't tell you that, but trust me. It is the truth and you need to know."

Cedric looked puzzled at Harry's rambling. "Uh… Okay Harry… Just tell me why you can't tell me where you got the information from. Can you do that?"

"I guess," Harry said, thinking. "The thing is, the information comes from a source who knows all about the Tournament. He, or she, just doesn't want anyone to get hurt and thinks the first task is quite dangerous." Harry said. Not quite lying, but bending the truth so far that Obi-Wan Kenobi would be proud.

Although he did feel guilty, he was happy that Cedric nodded his agreement.

"It's dragons, Cedric."

The Hufflepuff just gaped at Harry. His eyes were bulging slightly and his mouth was hanging open.

"We can't battle a dragon," he said, once the power of speech returned to him.

Actually slapping his forehead in frustration with himself, Harry started to clarify the task to Cedric. "Not battle, no. _Just_ get a golden egg. They'll be nesting mothers. The egg is the clue for the second task, or so I've been told."

Cedric looked sceptically at Harry. "You sure?" he said.

"Yeah, I only just found out myself," Harry said, stretching the definition of 'just' quite a bit.

"Why tell me?" Cedric asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"Well, it's just fair, isn't it? I doubt that Krum or Delacour will go long without knowing and we Hogwarts people need to stick together. Don't you think?" Harry said, praying the boy would believe him.

Cedric stood still for a moment, apparently thinking on what Harry had said. Finally, he gave Harry a big smile. "Thanks for telling me. I really need to get ready for this. Got a plan?" he said.

"Nope, not yet," said Harry. "I'll work something out with Hermione, she's quite clever."

Cedric gave Harry a smile like he knew something Harry didn't. "That she is, Harry. That she is. Well, I'm off to bed. Thanks again."

With that the two champions said goodnight and went to their dormitories.

-o0o0o—

A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews. Like I stated in my profile, I'll update the story when I have a new chapter. I'm making this up as I go along, though I do have a few "landmarks" I want to hit.

As for it being filled with clichés… Well, that's true until now. Hopefully my ideas for the tasks will be somewhat original. And although Harry did retain his memories, he's just a fourteen-year-old boy. Changing stuff won't be too easy for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt quite pleased with himself. He had once again told Cedric about the first Task of the Tournament, only this time he managed to tell him quite a bit sooner. Hopefully this would give Cedric more of an edge.

Mulling over all the things on their to-do list, Harry was left wondering how on earth he would manage all of it. There was the Tournament to consider, but also Horcruxes, Voldemort returning, Mood/Crouch, Dumbledore, and not to forget all those deaths he wanted to prevent. He once again thanked all deities he could think of for having Hermione in his life. She would definitely be able to help him. Perhaps she would even make one of her infamous schedules, colour-coded and all. Grinning at this last thought, he bumped into the girl herself.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Hello, Hermione. Ready to face another day?"

"Sure, but what has you grinning like a fool?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, blushing a bit. "Nothing too important anyway." With that, the duo set off to breakfast.

During that morning's History of Magic lesson, Harry reflected once more on the amazing skill Binns had of making even the bloodiest Goblin rebellion stories as boring as watching certain insects procreate. His stupor was interrupted by Hermione though.

"Harry, do you have a plan for the Tournament?" she asked.

Realising he hadn't really given the entire thing a serious thought yet, he looked at her and just waited. He knew she was itching to say something, as she was distracted from taking notes.

"The thing is," she continued. "It's going to be really dangerous. And you need to decide what you want to do."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, do you want to win?"

"Not really, but I guess it's the best way to prevent certain events."

"True," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Maybe there's something in the rules to get you out though."

Realising he never actually tried this approach, Harry thought about the consequences of him dropping out of the Tournament.

"Brilliant idea, though Dumbledore will never allow that," he said dejectedly.

"Well, you are underage. The Tournament is supposed to be for overage wizards and witches only. Surely that should account for something," Hermione countered.

This gave Harry an idea though. He was still convinced that Dumbledore would never let him out of the Tournament, but maybe he could spin the age issue into something that actually worked in his favour.

"What do you know of emancipation?" he asked Hermione.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I know it means that the person would be considered an adult, but I don't know how to arrange something like that. Why?" she asked.

"Well, as the Tournament is only supposed to be for people of age, that might actually give me a shot at this. And as I'm mentally an adult already," Harry said. He did notice the snort Hermione gave at this.

"Worth a try," she said. "First thing we should do is to get a copy of the rules."

Harry was happy that he had a short-term goal he could actually get done quite easily. Surely it shouldn't be too hard to get a copy of the rulebook, he thought. They spent the rest of the History lesson in their normal pattern. Harry in a stupor and Hermione taking notes.

After an uneventful lunch, they set off to their first Potions class after Harry was chosen. Although he knew of Snape's obsession with his mum, he couldn't find any redeeming qualities in the greasy git. He did decide to try and make his life a bit better though. A ristky plan formed in his head when they were walking down to the dungeons.

They turned the last corner before reaching the entrance to the classroom, when Harry saw the Slytherins. They were all wearing a button with some text on it. Although Harry couldn't read the buttons themselves, he vividly remembered what they said.

"Hey scarhead," Malfoy shouted. "Like the buttons?"

Harry quickly searched through his memories. He had a feeling that something important had to happen to Hermione, but he couldn't remember what exactly. Deciding to retrace his steps, he responded the way Malfoy would expect. So he scowled at the blond git and didn't say anything.

"This is not all they do, look!"

Malfoy pressed his badge and the message changed from 'Support Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts Champion' to 'POTTER STINKS!' This was immediately mimicked by all the other Slytherins, so 'POTTER STINKS!' was flashing at them from several chests.

"Really cute," Hermione said sarcastically. "Very witty. How long did it take you to come up with that insightful phrase? Two days?"

"You filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy said angrily and grabbed his wand.

Harry immediately took out his own and stepped in front of his friend. Both boys looked at each other for a moment, until all hell broke loose.

"Funnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

When both hexes met mid-air, Harry remembered what had happened last time. He once again saw that his hex hit Goyle, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Both boils and front teeth made their appearances as well.

"And what is all this noise about?" he heard Snape say, in a soft and menacing voice.

Harry didn't even try and explain what had happened. He knew Snape wouldn't care anyway. He just took Hermione's hand and turned to take her to the Hospital Wing.

"Freeze, Potter."

Harry, trying desperately not to lose his patience, turned to face the Potions professor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape said. "You have a Potions lesson to complete."

"You see _sir_ ," Harry said, emphasizing the title sarcastically. "Hermione was hit by Malfoys hex and I think she needs Madam Pomfrey."

Snape looked at the ever expanding teeth and said the one thing which Harry couldn't take.

"I see no difference."

The greasy bastard even had the audacity to smirk. Harry was seething with anger.

"Maybe you need to have your eyes checked then," he said, turning and leading Hermione away from the dungeons.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention Potter," was the last thing he heard, before getting out of earshot.

They hadn't been in the Hospital Wing for more than a couple of minutes, when Colin Creevey entered.

"Hi Harry," the excitable boy said. "They want all the Champions for some ceremony."

Knowing that Skeeter would be there, Harry groaned internally. He however decided to try and have some fun. Remembering quite clearly how this turned out last time, he vowed to change things up a bit. He accompanied Colin to the same room as before.

"Good luck, Harry!" the little guy said, before taking off again.

Harry mumbled a response and entered the disused classroom. He immediately saw the hated reporter standing next to the photographer. He also noticed the other Champions and Bagman.

All eyes turned to Harry when he entered and he couldn't help seeing the look of pure longing on Skeeter's face.

"Hello Harry," Bagman said jovially. "You're finally here, good. In a few moments we'll be preforming the Weighing of the Wands ceremony. Dumbledore's just fetching the other judges and the expert."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. He deliberately wasn't looking at Skeeter and made a beeline for Cedric.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Got out of Potions for this, so I'm good."

The Hufflepuff grinned at this.

"Any idea what's going on?" Harry asked, keeping up the charade.

"Nope, none. You?"

"Nope. Wonder what's going to happen," Harry said, seeing Skeeter approaching from the corner of his eye.

His elbow was suddenly caught in a vice-like grip and he was turned around by the reporter. Knowing full well what her plan was, Harry screamed in pretend-fright and tried to pull his arm free.

As he was in a fourteen-year-old body, one which had suffered years of malnutrition, he didn't manage to pull away. His scream did, however, manage to attract the attention of all the people in the room.

"What's going on here, miss Skeeter?" Bagman asked.

"She was pulling me away. Without my permission I might add!" Harry said, before Skeeter could respond.

"Yeah, she didn't even ask Harry for it," Cedric chimed in.

Rita Skeeter could see that her plan wouldn't work anymore, so she mumbled some excuse and walked away from the situation.

With one of the judges there, Harry decided to scratch one thing off of his to-do list.

"Mister Bagman?" he started.

"Yes, Harry my boy?"

"Would it be possible for me to get a copy of the rules to the Tournament? It's just that I don't know anything about it, you see?" Harry said.

"You weren't given one by Dumbledore?" Bagman asked incredulously.

"No, sir."

"Nor did I," Cedric said. "I would like a copy as well."

"No problem, boys. I'll arrange for one to be sent to you."

Feeling very happy with being able to cross something off the list, Harry returned to talking to Cedric. The talk didn't last long though, as Dumbledore, the judges and mister Ollivander arrived only seconds later.

The rest of the ceremony went exactly as Harry remembered. Including all the pictures they had to pose for.

'At least I avoided the interview,' Harry thought to himself. Though he was certain that Skeeter would write up something foul. She didn't like being denied.

-o0o0o—

The rulebook arrived during breakfast the next day, as promised by Bagman. The man may have been addicted to gambling, he apparently was somewhat reliable. Harry did feel sorry for the owl carrying the book, though. It was quite thick and looked really heavy as well.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"The rules to the Tournament."

"Oh, good," she said, taking the thick volume out of his hand.

Realising that he wasn't the quickest reader, nor that good in understanding the lingo used in these types of texts, Harry decided to let this go. He just hoped that Hermione would be able to find some sort of loophole. Some advantage he could get. As they had the afternoon off, Hermione apparently decided to just skim through the rules during breakfast. Or so Harry thought, anyway.

He turned out to be right. Hermione practically dragged him off to the library after Charms and she immediately proceeded to read the book.

"You go and read 'Mind Barriers', while I read this."

Smirking at this, Harry got the book and sat down to read.

The more he read about Occlumency, the more he realised that it was quite difficult to master. You had to clear your mind, build a wall around your memories, enforce that wall, create traps, false memories would help as well. And all of that whilst not being aware of all that happened around you. Add the warning that all this took immense concentration and Harry was sure he would never master the skill. He was however determined to keep Voldemort out of his head and prevent any visions from him. Real, or otherwise.

He had been reading 'Mind Barriers' for a couple of hours, when he heard something he heard something rather unique.

"Ah, shit!" Hermione swore.

"Language," Harry admonished grinningly. Hermione just scowled at him. "What's wrong?" he decided to ask.

"You're screwed, Harry," was all she said.

"Excuse me?" Harry said bewildered. "Screwed how?"

"The age thing," Hermione started. "I've read the entire rulebook, twice actually, and there's nothing there about age. Just about the Tasks and what's expected from the Champions."

"Ah shit, indeed," Harry said. "I had hoped that we could use the age thing. Ah well, shit happens."

"Language, Harry," Hermione said grinning.

"Still, did you find anything at all?" Harry quickly asked.

"Nothing you can exploit, no. Sorry Harry."

Harry could see that his friend was close to tears. She was probably thinking she had somehow failed him.

"It's okay, Hermione. We'll think of something. What does it say about the Tasks?"

"That you have to compete, no details about them though. I guess that's to be expected. Otherwise all the Champions would have to do, is read the rules and they'd know exactly what to expect," she explained.

"Compete?" Harry asked, an idea forming. "Does it say anything else?"

"It just explains about the magical contract. It's between the Champion and the Goblet. But no, no specific information about competing. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I'll let you know later. About the contract. Does it say who has to enter the Champion?"

"Yes, it does. It states quite clearly that the Champion doesn't have to be the one to enter his name into the Goblet. It explains all about headmasters being able to enter their students some time ahead of the actual Tournament. I'm so sorry, Harry," she said with teary eyes. "I'm afraid you're locked into this contract."

"That's okay, I think I have an idea."

Hermione looked at him with some trepidation.

"Do I want to know, Harry?" she asked. "You're not planning something stupid, are you?"

"Well, actually I am," Harry said, grinning widely. "I think I'm going to have some fun with this Tournament. We'll have to check the rules carefully, though, I don't want to lose my magic."

Harry enjoyed the look of abject terror, excitement, fear, giddiness and worry all cycling Hermione's face when he explained his idea. They quickly checked, double and triple-checked the rules, but couldn't find anything that would stop his plan.

"Well, that's it. Should be fun," Harry said.

"Fun for you, maybe. I'll be in the stands worrying."

"It's a good plan, Hermione. It'll work. We'll just have to refine it, so nothing can go wrong. We'll need a new plan for the Second Task though. The judges will never allow this to happen twice, you know."

And with that, the two friends started planning for the First Task.

-o0o0o—

A/N: Sorry for those (like me) who hate cliff-hangers… I just had to end it here. Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading the criticism. Especially when it helps me with where I screwed up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the post owls arrived during breakfast, Harry saw Hedwig gliding down to him.

"Hello girl, good morning. Got something for me?" Harry said, relieving the owl from her burden. "It's from Snuffles," he said to Hermione.

"Well, read it."

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Be in the common room at midnight on the twentieth. We'll talk then. Send an owl if you can't make it. Don't use Hedwig, as she stands out a bit._

 _Snuffles_

"Well, that was short," Harry said disappointedly.

"Wonder what he's up to," Hermione said.

"We'll see tomorrow," Harry said. "Let's go to class."

As is normal with time, it went by excruciatingly slow when you're excited for something to happen. The two days it took for Harry's appointment with Sirius were no exception. Harry kept staring at various clocks, swearing they all stood still. But in the end, midnight finally came.

Harry and Hermione hoped that the common room would be empty at the time, but had procured a number of Dungbombs to facilitate that. The two friends were sitting in their favourite chairs by the fire, watching the common room empty slowly. At a quarter to, all the students had finally gone off to their dormitories.

"Took them long enough," Harry said. "Now all we have to do is wait."

They didn't have to wait too long. At the stroke of midnight, Harry saw something move in the corner of his eye.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed, seeing his godfather's face in the glowing embers.

"Hi, pup. What's up?" Sirius said.

"Nothing much, the usual, you know?" Harry said, grinning.

"So, this Tournament. Tell me about it."

Harry started to explain everything. How he got chosen by the Goblet. His oath. How he still had to compete, according to the rules.

"No idea who put your name in then?" Sirius asked when he had finished.

"Yeah, I do," said Harry. "But I can't tell you over the Floo. We need to meet Sirius."

"I'm travelling north Harry. I'll be there as soon as I can. Know the date of your next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Hermione gave the date, which was after the First Task.

"Now, about the First Task. Got any ideas?" Sirius asked.

Harry started explaining what the Task entailed and what he had planned. Hearing the plan, Sirius burst out laughing.

"Now that's a prank worthy of the Marauders, pup. Well done. Is it possible though?"

"Yes, we checked the rules multiple times," Hermione said. "There's nothing in there that can stop this."

"Excellent," Sirius said. "Now, I've got to go. I've broken into this home and don't want to risk getting caught. Like I said, I'll be there as soon as possible. Keep your nose clean in the meantime and have fun with the Task. See you soon, Harry."

Both teens said their farewells to Sirius and the connection ended. As it was one in the morning, both decided that sleep was exactly what they needed.

-o0o0o—

The days leading up to the First Task were rather quiet, relatively. Harry and Hermione attended class, did their homework, spent time going over the rulebook and Harry's plan. The fake Moody did stop Harry in the halls the day before the Task, but Harry assured him he 'had it all figured out'.

Meanwhile, Harry's popularity within the castle itself wasn't getting any worse, much to his surprise. Apparently his oath had actually penetrated the brains of the populace, or so he hoped anyway.

This, of course, didn't mean the Malfoy didn't try to rile Harry up at every opportunity he saw. Harry tried his best to ignore the blond haired waste of oxygen, but he found it harder to do with each passing day. He and Hermione were sitting in the common room the night before the Task, when he was pondering this.

"Wonder why that is," he said to Hermione.

"What's that?"

"Well, I didn't have as much trouble keeping my temper in check a couple of weeks ago. Now… It's getting harder."

"Any other mood swings?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of," Harry said, blushing.

"Do tell."

"Well… I… Uhm… You know…" he felt his face redden up. Harry figured he must be approaching a nice Weasley-red by now.

"Harry, if you don't tell me, I can't try and explain it," Hermione said.

"ImgettingmoreerectionsthanIdidbeforeIgotback," Harry said very quickly.

"Could you repeat that?"

Harry shook his head violently, keeping his eyes fixed at the ground. A ground he suddenly thought was very interesting. Hermione, in the meantime, was deciphering what Harry had said.

"Oh…" she exclaimed, turning a deep red. "Uhm… Well… Anything else?"

"That not enough? It's embarrassing," Harry said, feeling frustrated and getting angry.

"Relax Harry, I think I know what's going on."

"Do tell," Harry snapped.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. "You know, you have done this before. You should know," she said.

Harry didn't feel this was an adequate answer. He stood up and turned to leave. "If you're not gonna tell," he started.

Hermione, realising her mistake, quickly seized his arm.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Harry. It's called puberty. You are fourteen. Hormones, remember?" she said. "Mood swings, tempers, e… ah well, you know. All part of the deal."

"Ah shit, all that crap again?" Harry exclaimed.

The locked eyes and both started laughing loudly, all embarrassment forgotten.

"That would explain it," Harry said. "Wish I didn't have to go through it again. I feel like I'm getting dumber by the minute."

"That would be par for the course, for boys in any event," Hermione said.

"On behalf of my gender, EY!" Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah, well… Whatever Harry," Hermione said, sticking out her tongue like the mature woman she was. "Got everything set for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun," Harry said, grinning widely.

A sly smile graced Hermione's face. A smile Harry had the sudden need to kiss.

"Gotta go, early night," he said, sounding slightly panicked, and raced up to the dormitory.

-o0o0o—

The morning of the First Task, Harry awoke feeling slightly nervous, but confident in his plan. He went about his business. History of Magic was as boring as ever and lunch was a rather subdued affair. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was one of quiet excitement and trepidation. Finally, professor McGonagall came to fetch Harry.

"It's time for the First Task, Potter," she said.

Harry stood up and turned to follow the professor to the tent, where he knew the Champions would gather. Before he got more than two steps away, Hermione stood up and flung her arms around his neck.

"Good luck Harry," she said. She looked him in the eyes for a moment and suddenly kissed him.

Harry froze for a second, then put his arms around her and kissed her back. The kiss seemed to last for several hours, until they heard a subtle cough.

"Yes, quite. I'm afraid Potter really needs to get going miss Granger," McGonagall said, a smile threatening to grace her features.

"We'll talk after," Harry whispered to Hermione.

He let her go and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall to many cat calls.

"Damn hormones," he muttered to himself, cursing the fact his face must be resembling a tomato by now.

"What was that Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing, professor," Harry said, and they walked on in silence.

When they arrived at the tent, the professor stopped Harry by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Potter, you don't have to worry… We've got wizards on stand-by, for… Well… To prevent things… Getting out of hand. Just try your best, we won't think any less of you."

"Thanks professor," Harry said, and turned to enter the tent.

As Harry wasn't the least bit nervous this time around, he was able to take in and appreciate the décor. It was nice and, or so he thought, aimed to put the Champions at ease. Harry also noticed the same signs as before. Everybody seemed to know what was coming.

Bagman gave his shtick about the dragons, offered the bag to each Champion and Harry ended up with the Horntail once again.

"Harry, got a moment?" Bagman said, steering Harry away from the others.

"Not really, sir."

"Oh… Uhm… I was just wondering if you needed any pointers."

"No sir, I don't. Got an idea what to do. Why don't you ask Cedric?" Harry said.

Bagman gave Harry an appraising look, but didn't respond. He turned and left the tent to announce the task and commentate.

Harry's turn came about an hour later, after first hearing the three Champion preform more or less as they had done previously. Steeling his resolve, Harry got up and walked to the enclosure.

He entered through a gap in the fence and saw the Hungarian Horntail waiting for him. The beast looked every bit as intimidating as it did last time. Gulping and saying a quick prayer, Harry decided it was now or never. He could only pull this trick once, so it might as well be now. He knew for certain that he wouldn't get a bigger audience than this. He squared his shoulders and cast the Sonorus charm on himself…

"Uhm, can I have my egg please?" he asked and waited.

Silence.

"No?" Harry asked again.

The audience started muttering, Harry could hear some starting to laugh.

"In that case, I give up," he said, and sat down on the ground.

Pandemonium ensued.

"MISTER POTTER, ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GIVE UP?" Bagman shouted.

"Yes, I do," Harry said calmly. He then pointed his wand at his throat and muttered "Quietus."

Harry watched as seven wizards entered the enclosure to subdue the dragon. He looked at the judges and saw they were huddled together. It looked like they were arguing furiously.

When the dragon was taken back to wherever it was staying, Harry quietly walked to the tent where the other Champions were being treated for several wounds. When he reached the tent, he was immediately accosted by madam Pomfrey.

"I need to check you over, Potter."

"I'm fine madam Pomfrey," Harry said. "The dragon didn't even do anything."

"Never mind that," the nurse said, whilst preforming various diagnostic spells on him.

The process didn't take long. When she was finally satisfied with the results, she returned to the Champions who actually needed medical attention.

Harry turned to the entrance of the tent, but didn't get a chance to do anything. His vision was suddenly obscured by a lot of brown, very bushy, hair.

"YOU DID IT!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah, but I think I need my hearing," Harry laughed.

"Oh, shush you," she said, kissing him.

"Think you're clever?" someone growled.

Harry broke the kiss to see who it was. Ron was standing in the entrance, looking furious.

"I thought I was pretty clear I didn't want to enter," he said. "Obviously you're still labouring under the delusion that I did. Not my problem, so beat it."

"You just did that to get more attention, you arrogant fuck!"

Although Harry knew the Ron wasn't a true friend, his words still stung. "Just bugger of, Weasley," he said.

"Ron," Hermione began, but she was cut off.

"Shut up, Granger. You're just a slut, who's after his money."

With that, Ron turned and disappeared.

"Oh Harry, you know I don't…" Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"I know, 'Mione," Harry said, kissing her forehead. "He's just a jealous asshole."

"Language," Hermione sniffed between quiet sobs. "We need to find out your scores."

"Yeah, that should be funny," Harry said, hoping that the scores would help to forget about Ron's harsh words.

When they exited the tent, Harry could hear the audience still muttering. He grinned widely at the reaction his prank had caused.

"I really need to send this memory to Sirius, and a Pensieve too," he said to Hermione.

"A what?"

"I'll explain later, points first."

Seeing Harry, Bagman rose to speak. "After that... Uhm… Unique performance, the judges conferred. We have decided that, although Potter did try and obtain the egg through negotiation, his action do not merit any points."

Bagman glared at Harry when he said this. Harry, however, just burst out laughing and left the area, with Hermione in his arms.

-o0o0o—

To avoid the rest of the school, Harry decided to take Hermione to the Room of Requirement.

"We need to plan our next move," he said while they were climbing the stairs.

"Where are we going, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see, somewhere pretty special."

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you mister Potter?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well… Think you're gonna like this one though," he responded, grinning broadly.

They arrived at the seventh floor, Harry walked to and fro thrice and Hermione nearly had a heart attack when the door to the Room appeared.

"I never knew about this!" she said.

"True, even the Marauders never found this room. We used it for the DA in our fifth year."

Seeing the questions in her eyes, Harry promised to fill her in later on.

"First we need to form some sort of plan," he said. "Would you do the honours?" he asked, pointing at the door.

He laughed out loud when he heard Hermione's gasp of surprise when she opened the door.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful."

He entered the room and saw it was exactly what he had asked for. As he expected. He had asked for a table for two by the Seine in Paris, at dusk.

"Glad you like it," he said. "So what do you want to do first? Date, or planning?"

Blushing furiously, Hermione kissed him and whispered "Date please."

-o0o0o—

A/N: Hope you liked Harry's plan for the task. As usual, all reviews and thoughts are welcome. The next chapter will come, when it arrives.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The scene was absolutely breath-taking. He'd asked for a simple table for two and the Room provided. Oh boy, did it provide. The Room apparently not only read his mind for the setting he wanted, it also appeared to have sensed the emotions Harry wanted to convey to Hermione.

"It's beautiful," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah. The Room really out-did itself," Harry said.

They were standing at the top of the stairs leading to their table. Harry offered his arm to Hermione and lead her to the table.

Their table was set right next to the river, slightly below the road to ensure some privacy. The riverside walkway was covered in a layer of pristine snow. Snow which wasn't disturbed by their feet. The Notre Dame was visible across the river, in the distance. The table was set for two, with a single candle burning and a single red rose was sitting in a tall vase.

Harry pulled out a chair and offered it to his date. He gently pushed the chair inwards when she sat down and took his own seat.

"Garcon," he said, and Dobby appeared. "Could we have two glasses of wine and the menu please?"

"Yes, sir, Master Harry Potter sir," Dobby said, a little too enthusiastically.

After the little elf had served their drinks and given them their menus, he popped out to await the order.

"Aren't we a bit young for wine?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic wine. What would you like to eat?" Harry asked tentatively. He was hoping that Hermione wouldn't go off on a tangent about elf-rights.

"I don't like it that we're having Dobby serve us," Hermione started.

"Relax 'Mione. He's a free elf and works for Hogwarts. Besides, he loves serving me, as you just saw."

"Fair enough," Hermione said to Harry's relief. "Can we have anything off this menu?"

"Yes. Thanks to Beauxbatons being here, the elves learned quite a number of French dishes. Dobby made the menu so that it only has those dishes they can cook."

Hermione ended up choosing a Bisque for starters, Steak frites as the entrée and Crème brûlée for dessert. Harry was a bit more adventurous with his selection. He had a Foie gras starter, Pot au feu as his entrée, with a Café liégeois dessert.

They talked about nonsensical stuff during the meal, just enjoying the atmosphere and each other. When all the food was consumed, Harry stood up and offered his arm to Hermione once again.

"Can I have this dance, my fair lady?" He asked.

Hermione took his arm and they turned to face the river. She let out a gasp.

"Like it?" Harry asked.

"Where did it come from?"

"Well, you only need to ask and the Room provides."

They stepped onto the newly formed pontoon and music started playing, a Waltz, and the teens started dancing.

"I know this song," Hermione said.

"I don't, what is it?"

"Millionaire's Waltz, by Queen."

"Those We Will Rock You guys?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Harry, don't you know about Queen?"

"Should I?"

"Well, they're the most famous band of wizards. They've had many hits in the Muggle world. Their most famous is probably Bohemian Rhapsody," Hermione explained.

"Those guys are wizards?" Harry asked, very surprised.

"Well yes. It's obvious when you know the words to songs like Ogre Battle, Fairy Feller's Master-Stroke, Kind of Magic, etcetera. Too bad that Freddie died, though."

"Hmm, let's not talk about death and just enjoy ourselves."

They kept dancing for a couple of songs, until Dobby came to inform them that curfew was almost upon them. Harry thanked Dobby for his warning and the two left the Room of Requirement.

"Enjoyed your date?" Harry asked, somewhat nervously.

"It was perfect, Harry."

"Good," he said when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry gave the password and helped Hermione in.

Harry was quite thankful that the common room was empty. People had apparently given up waiting for him.

"We still got some planning to do," he said.

"True, but I'd rather not do it tonight if you don't mind. It's been a long day and our date was wonderful. I don't want to spoil it thinking about You-Know-Who," Hermione said.

"Fair enough. I do have a question though. The thing is, it's kind of a secret, so you can't tell anyone until it's been announced."

"Announced?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, promise?"

"When will it, whatever it is, be announced?"

"Soon, couple of weeks I think."

"Hmm, I should be able to do that. Ask away, my good sir."

"Now that I think on it, I have two questions. One's kind of dependant on your answer to the other," Harry said, drawing the moment out as far as he dared.

"You're making me very curious, mister Potter."

Harry gave Hermione a lopsided smile. "I know," he said cheekily.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"The first, and most important, question is…" he waited.

"Not fair!"

"Okay, okay," Harry said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Will you, the beautiful miss Hermione Jean Granger, do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Tough question," Hermione said, teasing Harry. "Do I want to be attached to the Boy-Who-Lived? Do I want to deal with all that attention? Well, I have to say 'no' to that."

Harry looked absolutely crestfallen at her reply. "If you fee" he started, but was interrupted by Hermione's finger on his lips.

"On the other hand," she started. "Do I want to be Harry Potter's girlfriend? Well, to that question I can only answer a resounding 'yes, oh god yes'!"

"You're evil," Harry said, embracing his now girlfriend.

"Learned from the best," she said, between kisses. "What was your other question?"

"There's going to be a Yule Ball during the Christmas break. Would you like to go with me?" Harry asked.

"A Ball?" Hermione said, slightly wide-eyed. "No wonder dress-robes were on the list. I need to know what colours you're wearing. Of course, I'll need help with my hair. I'll ask Lavender. What about makeup?" she rambled.

"Uhm, 'Mione?" Harry said. "You haven't actually answered."

She looked at him like he said something very daft. "Of course I'll go with you. Do you really think that, now that I have a boyfriend, I'm going to let you take someone else?"

A very relieved Harry kissed his girlfriend and told her exactly what his dress robes looked like, so she could 'colour coordinate', as she called it. Harry found it all terribly confusing. With all that out of the way, the two went to bed.

-o0o0o—

Harry awoke a very happy teen the next day. He had lived through the First Task, unscathed, and even got a girlfriend out of it. It was apparently very early, as he heard Ron snoring loudly. He quickly got dressed and went to the common room to wait for Hermione.

They really had to start planning. Harry knew he didn't have too much time left until the Third Task and the resurrection of one Dork Lard. Snickering at his own 'brilliant' pun, he sat down on his favourite chair to await the arrival of Hermione. He hoped that she wouldn't sleep too late, so they could get some planning done before Charms.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Harry heard.

He turned to where the voice came from to see Neville coming down the stairs.

"Had a date, mate," Harry said, grinning widely.

"A date?" Neville asked. "Do tell."

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Nev."

"Fair enough, will you tell me who though?"

"Hermione."

"Well done mate. Hope it was a good date?" Neville asked.

"It was absolutely perfect," Hermione said, startling the two boys.

"Good morning, 'Mione," Harry said.

She bent down to kiss Harry, "Morning love."

"I'll let you two lovebirds be," Neville said, and he left. His face redder than the average Weasley.

"Glad you woke somewhat early," Harry said.

"How so?"

"We got a lot of planning to do, remember?"

"Breakfast first," Hermione said, and they left to get some food.

When they entered the Great Hall, all eyes turned to the couple.

"Let me guess, Skeeter," Harry sighed.

"Probably," said Hermione. "Do you really want to know?"

Harry decided he didn't and ignored both the stares and the Prophet, which Hermione had just received.

-o0o0o—

After breakfast, they went up to the Room of Requirement. Harry figured it was the easiest place to hold a private conversation, as he was pretty sure that Hermione and him were the only students who knew about the Room.

After he had paced the corridor three time, the door appeared once again. He was somewhat startled by Hermione's gasp.

"What?" he asked.

"It's different."

"Yes, as we need a different setting for planning. It's how the Room works," he explained.

"I wonder how the magic works," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Another time, please Hermione. We don't have time to analyse the Room."

"Oh, right, planning," Hermione said.

When Harry finally entered the Room, he saw that it had become a cross between the Library and the Gryffindor common room. He snickered at Hermione longingly gazing at the many books present.

"There's so much knowledge here, Harry."

"I know, but the books will be available at any time. Let's get to work."

"You're right," she said, unable to avert her gaze.

Slightly exasperated, Harry decided to get her attention by kissing her soundly. It worked.

They sat down on their favourite chairs, which the Room provided them with.

"Where to start?" Hermione began.

"At the beginning?" Harry said cheekily. "Seriously though, I think it would be wise to make some sort of list. That's your area of expertise."

"Fair enough. I think we should start with a list of things that we need to do, next we need to prioritise, possibly cross off things you already did."

"Sounds good," Harry said, and with that they set off to work.

After a few hours, breaking only to go to Charms, Hermione had an idea of what was still to come and to do. She had filled several feet of parchment with her tiny writing. The longer the parchment became, the more worried Harry became.

"I'll never be able to do all that in time," he sighed.

" _We_ , Harry," Hermione admonished him. "You won't be doing all that alone. Besides, I still think that we should ask Dumbledore for help."

"No way, I told you," Harry started angrily.

"Okay, but I do think that we need outside help, Harry. We simply can't do all this locked up in Hogwarts. You know this. There are Horcruxes, Gringotts, the prophecy and let's not forget You-Know-Who."

"Call him Voldemort, please," Harry said. "If you don't want to do that, call him Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's his real name. Didn't I tell you this back in second year?" Harry asked.

"No, you didn't. Doesn't matter anyway. The point is, it's just too much for the two of us. And we can't do some of it at all, as we need to leave Hogwarts for that. Any ideas on how to do this without outside help?"

"Good point, but I still don't want Dumbledore involved. He's had his chance last time. Many chances, in fact. Never told me what I needed to know, the old geezer," Harry said moodily.

"I'm sure he had," Hermione began.

"Yes he did," Harry interrupted. "Want to know his reasons? The 'greater bloody good'. That's it. That's all the explanation he ever gave me."

"Okay, no Dumbledore," Hermione said quickly, hoping to avoid a temper tantrum. "Who else do we know? It has to be someone who has access to Gringotts."

"I've got an idea, but you probably won't like it," Harry said.

"It beats having none at all, Harry."

"Sirius," Harry simply said.

"Seriously?" Hermione said, which had them both laughing. "But he's still on the run, isn't he?" she said.

"Well, yes, but he does have access to at least one Horcrux and can get to Gringotts. Well, communicate with them, at the very least."

"How so?"

"Remember the Firebolt?" Harry asked. Seeing Hermione's nod, "he got me that broom. Paid for it from his own vault. So the goblins at least know he's innocent, or they don't care."

Hermione's face turned thoughtful. "Hmm, that could work…" she said, pondering the conundrum. "We would have to tell him about the Horcruxes, though. That could be an issue. He can't walk into Gringotts himself, maybe some Polyjuice, or a glamour. Probably won't fool the goblins, but it might be enough."

She went on like this, talking to herself, for quite some time. Until finally; "Harry, it's a good plan, but you need to do some things personally."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Your parents Will, for one. I'm sure that the goblins won't let Sirius read it, even if he is mentioned in it. There's also the prophecy. You told me that only you and You-Kn… Riddle can collect it from the Ministry. So you'll have to, at least, be present for those things. It's probably best if you were the one taking the lead on these, so to speak."

"Damn," Harry simply said. "I think you're right. Well, I know you're right about the prophecy. We'll have to figure out how to get to London before the Third Task. Telling Sirius about the Horcruxes is a must, though. Do you think it wise to tell him everything?"

"You mean, you dying and coming back a couple of years?"

"If you say it like that, I doubt Sirius will believe me."

"I don't know about him believing you, but I do think he has a right to know everything. He's your godfather, for one, and we're going to ask him to do some extremely dangerous things. He'll need to know how you know."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll tell him everything when we see him in Hogsmeade Saturday."

"Good idea," Hermione agreed. "That way we can gauge his reaction and decide what we'll tell him based on that. Now, you said he has access to at least one Horcrux?"

"Yes, the Locket. Slytherin's Locket. His brother, Regulus, stole it and gave it to their house elf Kreacher to destroy. He never was able to and the foul thing drove him insane," Harry said sadly. "The thing is somewhere in Grimmaooeld plook."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Damn Fidelius," Harry said. "The Locket in at Sirius' ancestral home. He might be able to get access to a second one, though," Harry said enthusiastically,

"Do tell," Hermione said.

"Hufflepuff's cup," Harry said. "It's in the Lestrange's vault in Gringotts. Bellatrix Lestrange is Sirius' cousin. And as he's the head of the Black family, he might have access to her vault. I'm not too sure though, as we never bothered to find this out. He was already dead at the time."

Hermione saw that Harry was getting emotional, thinking about his godfather's death. She hugged him, "we'll add it to the list of things to as him," she said quietly. "What about the other two Horcruxes?" she asked softly.

"One's right here," Harry said, wiping his eyes.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where?"

"Jeez, 'Mione. I'm sitting next to you, you know," Harry said, smiling slightly. "The Diadem is right here, in the Room of Requirement. It's not actually in the room we're in now," Harry said, seeing Hermione looking around slightly panicky. "It's in another version of the Room. But we can't actually destroy it yet."

"Why not? If we can find it," she started.

"One, we don't have a weapon capable of destroying a Horcrux," Harry said. "Two, we need to reconfigure the Room. That means, leaving and re-entering. Not a big problem, but still."

"What do we need to destroy a Horcrux?"

"According to you," Harry laughed at the surprised look on Hermione's face, "we need to destroy the object beyond magical repair. That means stuff like Fiendfyre, basilisk venom, stuff like that. We could use the Sword of Gryffindor, but that's locked in the Headmaster's office. And I don't really feel like asking Dumbledore for it."

"But, you mean we have to destroy ancient artefacts? Artefacts that belonged to the Founders, no less?" Hermione whined.

"Yes, unless there's a way to do it without destroying them. We didn't find one last time, though."

"I'll add it to the list," Hermione sighed. "I'd rather not destroy them, though."

"I know 'Mione. Trust me, I know."

"What about the last one? A ring, I think you said it was?"

"Yes, that one we can destroy. I'm not sure I it's wise to let Sirius try and get it, though. Last time Dumbledore did that and it damn near killed him. Would've as well, if he hadn't made that suicide pact with Snape."

"Suicide pact?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"I'll tell you some other time. Don't really feel like talking about that right now."

"You're right. Besides, it won't happen this time. We'll make sure of that."

The two fell silent in contemplation. Each thinking about all that had been said and discussed.

It was Hermione who broke the silence. "We still need to plan the Second and Third tasks, you know?"

"You're right. I do have an idea. I'm just not sure if it's allowed. We'll have to check the rules again, but let's leave that until after Christmas. We've got plenty of time to plan that one. The Third task doesn't actually need any planning, though. It's just an obstacle course to the Cup. First come, wins and gets transported to Voldemort."

"Then I think we've got a plan," Hermione said, ignoring Harry's statement about the Third Task. "We'll speak to Sirius in Hogsmeade and take it from there. Nicely detailed and well thought out, I think," she finished sarcastically.

"Indeed," Harry said, laughing. "Look at the time. We've been here all day. Want to go down for dinner, or eat here?"

"Here, I think. Perhaps we could get those candles back?" she said, looking hopefully at Harry.

Harry was more than happy to obliged and they had another romantic dinner, courtesy of Dobby and the other Hogwarts elves.

-o0o0o—

A/N: The Hogsmeade weekend has been moved up a week, for the purpose of the story… Let's just chalk that up to Harry changing history, when he came back. They'll be going there next chapter.

Once again; Thanks for all the reviews. Love reading them, so keep them coming. And, as ever, the next chapter will come when it comes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry felt uneasy the days leading up to Hogsmeade. Somehow it would all end in tears, or so he thought. He was nervous about Sirius believing him, nervous about being in the open, nervous in general. Hermione, for her part, tried her best to sooth Harry's nerves.

"You know," she said, "it can't be that bad."

The weekend had finally arrived and they were walking towards the village.

"Sure, I'll just explain everything and Sirius will believe me instantly," Harry said moodily.

"Don't be like that, Harry. We'll just have to wait and see how he reacts."

It was still early in the day, and the couple weren't meeting Sirius until lunchtime. As Hermione, to Harry's everlasting amusement, decided she needed more books, they first went to Tomes and Scrolls. There Hermione found a couple of books on the Dark Arts. They hoped this would help them to get rid of the soul-pieces, without destroying the objects.

During Hermione's quest for more information on Horcruxes, Harry was browsing the books on wizarding culture. The sheer number of books on the subject surprised him. He knew that wizards placed a lot of weight on their culture, but he hadn't realised exactly how important it apparently was. If the number of book written about it was any measure, at any rate. Harry decided that he needed to know more about the culture he had found himself in since age eleven.

"Excuse me," he said to the sales-wizard near to him. "I'm looking for a book that explains wizard culture and possibly politics. Do you have anything like that?"

"Why, yes we do," the wizard said. "Which book kind of depends on the information you're searching for."

"Well, customs and tradition for one. I think some background information on the various important families might be wise, as well as some introductory information on politics."

"In that case, I'd advise this book."

Harry took the book from the wizard. He was surprised by the weight of it, compared to its relative small size.

"Yes, it is rather heavy," the man said, noticing Harry's reaction to the weight. "It's spelled to look thinner than it actually is. It's the most comprehensive volume we carry on the subjects you mentioned, plus some others you didn't."

As Harry could hear Hermione paying for her purchases, he decided to do the same and together they left the dusty show.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked.

"I got a bit of 'light reading'," Harry said, handing over the book.

"This is…" Hermione began. "Oh, very funny Harry. That was three years ago. Am I ever going to get passed that?"

"Probably not, too amusing. But I do think this book could be interesting. Should have a lot of information I never got to know before. Perhaps it might prove useful."

As it was nearing the time to meet up with Sirius, the couple decided to head towards the cave Harry knew was inhabited by his godfather. Halfway there, Harry saw a big, black, shaggy dog and bounded to it.

As Hermione had only glanced Sirius' animagus form the previous year, she didn't instantly recognise the man-dog.

"Harry wait!" she shouted. "That dog could be dangerous, or carry rabies."

Harry turned to her, looked like he was choking for a second and then fell to the floor laughing.

"There you go Padfoot, you apparently don't make a lasting impression as a dog," Harry said to the creature.

Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face. "You could've told me, you know," she said, clearly annoyed at Harry.

"Sorry love," Harry quickly apologised. "Too funny a joke on Padfoot here to waste."

The two teens, and their dog, left for the cave where Sirius was hiding.

-o0o0o—

Once they reached the cave, Sirius transformed back into his human self. Mock-glaring at Hermione, he said "I'll have you know that I get flea treatments every six months."

Harry and Sirius fell to the floor laughing at the expression on Hermione's face.

"If you carry on like that," she said, "I just might be unable to remember where I put the food we brought for you."

Sirius changed tactics very quickly when he heard that.

"You're the girl who rescued me last year, right?" he said. "Thanks for that."

Hermione looked like she softened up a bit at the sincere look of gratitude Sirius gave her. She took a small package out of her robes and removed the shrinking and weight charms.

"Here you go, mister Black," she said, handing over the now rather heavy bag of food.

Hermione clearly felt uncomfortable calling Sirius by his given name, as they had only met once and not under the most pleasant of circumstances.

"Please, call me Sirius, or Padfoot. Mister Black makes me feel old," he said.

"Okay Sirius. I'll do that."

Sirius attacked the food as if it was the first real meal he had in months. A fact Harry knew to be true. Something he could sympathise with, from his own experiences.

"How've you been, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad, could've done without eating the rats."

"I can imagine," Harry said. "Luckily for you, Hermione knows those charms. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to take along all that food. It should last you a while, if you don't eat like a maniac."

"Cheers pup, thank you too Hermione. Now, to more important things. How have you been?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. She nodded at him and he started to tell his tale. Sirius' eyes grew wider with every sentence, but he didn't interrupt. Clearly he wanted to know the whole story, before asking questions.

"I know you haven't had too good a life, but this?" he said.

"All true through," Harry said. "Wish I could prove it to you."

"From your story, I gather that you know what a Horcrux is. But making more than one? Never been done, pup."

"You tell me how you explain Voldemort still being around, after I destroyed that diary."

"Fair enough, I don't know."

"Wait," Hermione said. "Harry can prove, at least parts of, his story. There's one in your ancestral home."

"Yeah, the locket's in Grimmaooeld plook. Damn Fidelius."

Sirius looked curiously at Harry. "How can you be subject to the Fidelius? You've never been told the secret by me."

"I was told the secret by Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Dumbledore's not Secret-Keeper. The current charm's part of the Black family magic. The secret passed to me when my mother died." Sirius looked pensive for a moment. "The only way you could know the secret, is being told by the Secret-Keeper. Being in Azkaban didn't really give me the opportunity to remove the charm. As I haven't told you, and there can't be more than one Secret-Keeper, that part of your story must be true."

Hermione followed his reasoning with great rapt attention, apparently eager to learn more about the Fidelius charm.

"Oh, and the address is number twelve Grimmauld Place, in London, by the way."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said. He was glad he could now actually use the address when talking to Hermione about it.

"So, what's the plan?" Sirius asked.

"We don't really know. There are several problems we need help with. Least of all, my parents' will."

"There's also a Horcrux in the Lestrange vault in Gringotts. We thought you might be able to get that one," Hermione chimed in.

"That should be easy enough, if it's in Bella's personal vault. She's a Black, after all."

"It is," Harry said. "Last time we had to break into the bank and steal it."

"You what!?" Sirius exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Harry said cheekily, and told the story in great detail.

"I hate to tell you this, pup. But you were quite stupid doing that."

"I know, we almost got caught and had to fly away on a dragon."

"Not what I meant, but that wasn't too smart either."

"What do you mean then, Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Did it ever occur to you to actually ask the goblins for help?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked dumbstruck. Such a simple solution to the problem. He turned beet-red.

"Uhm… No, we didn't," he said, feeling ashamed at his stupidity.

"Well, that's something we can prevent now," Hermione said. "We'll simply ask the goblins for help. Do you think they can, Sirius?"

"I don't know, Hermione. They are fierce warriors, with a strict honour code. I do know that Horcruxes are seen for the abominations that they are, by them. But the wizard goblin relations aren't too good, so there's no telling how they react to a request for help."

"Can you ask them, though?" Harry said.

"I doubt that they'll be very receptive towards me. I am, after all, on the run from the law. Innocent though I am, it is a complication. But I do think that you'll have more success."

Harry's eyes went wide in surprise.

"M..m..me?" he stammered. "How so?"

"You're the head of House Potter. Most ancient and noble house, I might add. Add to that the not so empty Potter vaults, and you have a situation in which the goblins would give you at least the curtesy of listening to your requests."

"We'll just have to get Harry into Gringotts then," Hermione said.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Harry said. "It's not like Dumbledore will just let me go and risk me knowing what's in my parent's will."

"What's Dumbledore got to do with this?" Sirius asked.

Harry told him what had happened to him, his suspicions of Dumbledore's involvement, the prophecy he heard and what his mother's voice had said after he died.

"Let me get this right. You heard the prophecy through a Pensieve?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"You do know that memories can be faked, right?"

"I know that, but it didn't look like it was faked."

Harry told Sirius about the fake memory he got from Slughorn in his sixth year.

"Sounds like old Sluggy isn't too skilled at mind charms. Dumbledore is sure to be able to create a more convincing fake, though."

"You're telling me that the prophecy I heard was a fake?" Harry asked, getting angry at the lengths Dumbledore apparently was willing to go to manipulate him. "Figures. The old goat always did have an unhealthy obsession with my life."

"I can't say for certain that it was a fake, Harry. You'll have to try and get the original recording from the Department of Mysteries. As only you and Voldemort can touch that, there's no way Dumbledore could have tampered with it."

"That's at least something, I guess," Harry said.

"You guys have any idea when you want to do all this?" Sirius asked.

"As soon as possible," Hermione said. "The sooner, the better."

"How about the Christmas holidays?" Harry suggested. "I know we've got the Yule ball coming up, but we should be able to get out of the castle at least a day. We could use the secret tunnel that leads to Honeydukes and meet up here."

"It's a plan. How about the twenty-third?"

Both Harry and Hermione agreed with the date and they set a time to meet.

"Now, on to the Tournament. I loved what you did for the First Task. Your dad would've been proud. Got a plan for the Second Task?"

"Actually…" and Harry went on to explain the plan Hermione and him had come up with.

"You're sure it's within the rules?" Sirius asked.

"We couldn't find anything in there that forbids it," Hermione said. "I've read the rules several times."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "I love it. Very Slytherin of you. But you do need to prepare for it. Any ideas how?"

"We've got a few," Hermione said. "Shouldn't be too hard, I think."

"Although she doesn't approve," Harry said smiling.

"Good that you have a plan. By the sounds of it, it should go smoothly."

And with that, they moved on to happier topics. The time to leave for Hogwarts came all too soon for Harry. They said their goodbyes and went back up to the castle.

-o0o0o—

When Harry and Hermione reached the castle, professor McGonagall was apparently waiting for them.

"Mister Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office as soon as possible."

"Did he say what it's about?" Harry asked.

"No he did not, mister Potter. If you would please come with me?"

The professor escorted Harry to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, gave the password and left him there.

Harry went up the revolving stairs and heard the customary "come in" before he knocked.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, apparently reading some important documents. Harry sat down and waited patiently.

"How have you been, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, sir. Why do you ask?"

"I must say that your solution for the dragon was, shall we say, unexpected," Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry's question.

"Thank you, sir."

"I just wanted to know if you were planning to actually compete in the Second Task."

"How do you mean, sir?" Harry was slightly apprehensive at the line of questioning Dumbledore took.

"Well, it wouldn't do for a Hogwarts Champion to abstain from partaking, would it?" Dumbledore said.

"I suppose so," Harry replied cautiously. "But I do have a plan, sir. Sort of. Hermione's helping me to work out the details."

"Good," Dumbledore said, slightly absently. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you two thought up."

Harry heard the tone of finality and knew himself to be dismissed. Confused he left the office. He wondered what Hermione would make of this.

-o0o0o—

A/N: Sorry about the delay in the new chapter. Real life crept up and demanded some attention. The chapter's a bit shorter than the last couple, but I thought this was a nice point to end it.

Once again; Thanks for all the reviews. Love reading them, so keep them coming. And, as ever, the next chapter will come when it comes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Harry turned the corner at the entrance to Gryffindor tower, he saw Hermione waiting for him. "What did Dumbledore want?" she asked as soon as she saw Harry.

"He apparently wanted to know what I'm planning for the second task. Weird thing is, he called me the Hogwarts Champion, for some reason."

"Without mentioning Cedric?"

"Yeah, that's the strange part. Ah well. At least he didn't use Legilimency on me, this time."

"Harry, that's illegal. He would never do that," Hermione exclaimed.

"He did last time, I think. It's not like I'm the expert on the subject. Never was able to learn Occlumency."

"Speaking of which, how is that going anyway? You haven't said a word about it."

"Basically because there's nothing to say. It's not going anywhere, as far as I can judge. I need an instructor and this time someone who will actually instruct me," Harry sighed frustrated.

"Add to the list?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, along with the million other things on there. We'll be lucky to complete the list before we're eighty."

With that he gave the Fat Lady the password and the two of them entered the common room.

-o0o0o—

The day after the visit with Sirius was a Sunday and Harry and Hermione decided to get some planning done. Their biggest problem was going to be to get out of Hogwarts undetected. As Harry wasn't supposed to know how to Apparate, and Hermione actually didn't know, that option was out.

"How do we to get to London?" Hermione pondered. "I'm sure that there are wards around the school that inform the headmaster of who's coming and going."

"No doubt," Harry said.

They were sitting in the Room of Requirement, enjoying the cosy fire it had created for them. Harry especially was partial to the sofa's. Well, the one sofa they were cuddled in. He really liked having Hermione so close to him.

"Got any ideas?" he asked his girlfriend.

"None that spring to mind. None that are realistic, at any rate."

"How about using one of the passages out of Hogwarts?" Harry suggested.

"I'm none too sure that would be wise," Hermione said. "First of all, too many people know about them. Secondly, I'm not sure that the wards don't cover them. It would be just like Dumbledore to have them covered, just to know who's going where at what time."

"Damn it."

"Language, Harry."

"What about the original plan?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione's admonishment.

"Well, you know I'm not comfortable with that. There has to be another option."

"But you know it's the best option for him. The fact that we'll get some benefit out of it as well is just a bonus."

"I did read up on it and it does seem that you're right about it being better for him. But I still think it's slavery," Hermione said.

Hoping to stop her going off on a tangent, Harry quickly said; "Why don't we ask how Dobby feels about it?"

"Not the most reliable of sources, is he?" she said, smiling though. "Okay, we'll ask him."

Harry called the house-elf and he appeared immediately.

"Yes, master Harry Potter sir? How can Dobby helps?"

"It's just Harry, Dobby," Harry said, for the umpteenth time he felt. "But anyway, I had some questions for you about house-elves."

"Dobby will answer them, master Harry sir."

Sighing at the continued use of the 'master' title, Harry marched on. "First of all we'd like to know if a house-elf could survive when he's not bonded to anyone?" he asked.

"No theys not being able to," Dobby said. "We house-elves cans only survive if we's being bonded. Bonding with families is best, but bonding with magical places is working as well," the elf explained.

"So, you're being bonded to Hogwarts is what's keeping you alive?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, miss Grangy. Dobby however woulds likes to be bonded with a family though."

"How so?" Harry asked, a glimmer of hope in in voice.

"The family magics is givings the house-elf more magics, master Harry. If elves is bonded to a powerful family, elves is being living longer and is being more healthier."

Harry turned to Hermione and said; "See? Told ya." And, mature as he was, he stuck out his tongue. Which, of course, earned him a slap on the shoulder in admonishment.

"Another question, Dobby," Harry said quickly. "In my second year, you were able to enter Hogwarts without the headmaster knowing it. Can all house-elves do this?"

"Yes, master Harry. We's house-elves is having our own magics. Wizards doesn't know or notice."

"And can you take people with you when you move like that?"

"Yes, miss Grangy, I is being able to do that. Why is you's asking this from Dobby?" the elf asked, wide-eyed.

"The thing is, Dobby," Harry started, not sure how to ask his next question. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, master Harry sir!" Dobby exclaimed, as if Harry had just said a very silly thing indeed. "I is keeping master Harry's secrets as if master Harry is being Dobby's master, sir."

"How would you like to be my house-elf?" Harry asked, throwing caution to the wind.

He was surprised at Dobby's reaction. Of course Harry knew that the elf was absolutely devoted to him, but he hadn't expected the small creature to break down in tears, praising the greatness of Harry.

"Dobby, please relax," he said quickly. "I take it that you like the idea?"

"Dobby would be honoured to being your elf, master Harry."

"Okay," Harry said, doubtfully. "How do we go about this? You're bonded to Hogwarts, so how do we break that bond?"

"Dobby is being able to do that himself. Hoggywarts isn't being a family, so the bond is being easily broken."

"Good," Harry said. "Now, before we do this, we have to establish some ground rules. First off, there will be no punishing yourself, okay?"

Dobby nodded.

"Secondly, you won't be my slave. You will be both bonded and employed. The same arrangement you currently have with the headmaster."

Although Dobby didn't look too pleased by this, he did nod his agreement.

"Lastly, I consider Hermione and Sirius Black as part of my family. You should obey them as you would me, okay?"

"But Black's an evil wizard, master Harry!" Dobby exclaimed fearfully.

"No he isn't, he's innocent. We'll prove it someday soon. Trust me on this."

Slowly Dobby nodded his agreement.

"Lastly, I don't want you bonded to me personally," Harry said. At the crestfallen look on Dobby's face, he quickly added; "I want you bonded to my family. As I understand it, there are some differences?"

"Yes, master Harry," Dobby said, looking a lot happier. "Bonding with a family will makes Dobby stronger than bondings with wizards."

"Great, now how do we do this?"

Dobby explained the bonding ritual to Harry and they performed it there and then. The effect was immediate. Dobby looked slightly taller and years younger.

"Wow," Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Both in awe of the change in the little elf.

"You look so much better now," Hermione said. "Is this because you bonded with Harry?"

"Yes, miss Grangy. The Potters is being a powerful and old family. This is givings Dobby powerful magics."

"Great, Dobby," Harry said. "As I understand it, you are honour bound to keep my family's secrets now, right?"

"Yes, master Harry."

"Good. Now, is there anything else I need to know about the bond?" Harry asked.

"Yes, master Harry," Dobby said. "I's knowing now all the places you's be owning. And Dobby is being able to see bad spells on master Harry sir."

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted. "What do you mean 'bad spells' Dobby?"

"Dobby is seeing that someone is putting spells on master Harry. Spells that is blocking master Harry from seeing good and learning mind magics."

"Figures," Harry sighed. "Can you remove the spells Dobby?"

"No, I is not being able to, master Harry," Dobby said and he started bawling.

"It's okay Dobby," Hermione said soothingly. "We'll handle it, now we know. Can you tell us who put the spells on Harry?"

"They is being old spells, miss Grangy. I is not able to see who is being spelling them," Dobby said through his tears.

"Do you know who can remove the spells?" Hermione asked.

"The goblins should being able to, miss Grangy."

"Good," said Harry. "We were planning on speaking with them anyway. Just another topic to be discussed, I guess. Speaking of which, Dobby will you be able to transport Hermione and myself to Gringotts?"

"Yes, master Harry. You's wanting to do that now?" Dobby said, clearly happy to be able to do something.

"No, not now Dobby. But soon. For now, I want you to continue with what you were doing before we bonded. That way we avoid the headmaster knowing about it."

With that order, Dobby popped away leaving Harry and Hermione in the Room of Requirement.

"That was informative," Hermione said, clearly still put out. "I wonder who it was that put those spells on you and what will happen when they're lifted."

"My bet would be Dumbledore," Harry said angrily. "He always did like being in control a tad too much."

"Surely he wouldn't, Harry?" Hermione said, shocked at Harry's accusation.

"Well, he was the one who told Snape that I had to sacrifice myself. Something mum told me was utter bullshit."

"There's that, yes," Hermione said doubtfully. "And there's no need for that kind of language Harry."

They discussed it for some time. But as they lacked crucial information, they didn't reach any conclusion.

"I'll send Sirius an owl telling what happened. Maybe he has an idea," Harry said. And with that the two moved to happier topics.

"Know what you're going to wear to the Ball yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Mrs Weasley bought me these green dress robes. Why?"

"I need to know your colours, Harry. We do need to look like the couple we are, don't you think?" Hermione asked, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Of course, hadn't thought about that," Harry quickly said. "Although you would look beautiful in whatever you wear."

"Nice save Potter," Hermione said, moving in to kiss him. A kiss that lasted quite long.

-o0o0o—

The days leading to Christmas break were passing by quite quickly. Harry spent the days both studying and snogging with Hermione. He also kept up with his communication with Sirius. As he didn't trust Dumbledore to not read his mail, he refrained from contacting Gringotts.

Sirius hadn't reacted well to the news of the blocks on Harry. He had spent several letters vilifying whoever had put the spells on Harry. He also suggested to bring Lupin in on the plans, as the former professor was much better connected to current events than Sirius himself was. Harry and Hermione agreed, after discussing it amongst themselves and asked Sirius to have Lupin meet them on the twenty third.

The behaviour of Dobby appeared to amuse the Sirius to no end. Especially the way he appeared to worship the ground Harry walked on. Every letter had at least several mentions of 'the great wizard Harry Potter', which annoyed Harry to no end. Undoubtedly Sirius' goal.

As both Harry and Hermione were uncertain on how elf Apparition actually worked, they decided on a trial-run. The weekend before they were to meet up with Sirius and Lupin, they asked Dobby to take them to Muggle London. This to avoid being seen by wizards and giving away their mode of transport. The test went off without any problems and gave Harry an idea.

Finally, the twenty third of December arrived and the couple had Dobby take them to the Leaky Cauldron. To avoid being recognised, Harry had Hermione put a glamour on his scar and he had donned a baseball cap for good measure.

"Hello you two," Sirius said, when Harry and Hermione walked through the door. "Let's get out of here."

The quartet quickly walked through the pub and out the back. When Sirius opened the passage to Diagon Alley, Harry noticed something.

"When did you get a wand?" he asked.

"Couple of days ago in Knockturn Alley. Figured I needed one."

"Good thinking," Hermione said. "But where did you get the money to pay for it?"

"Turns out the goblins don't really care about what the Ministry says about a man's guilt. They only care whether or not you actually are guilty. A lot of talk and a little Veritaserum cleared everything right up."

"Excellent," Harry said. "Wish those idiots at the Ministry would work like that. Would save us all a lot of trouble."

"How have you been, professor?" Hermione asked Lupin.

"Fine, Hermione. Thanks," he said. "Though I'm no longer your professor, so maybe you should address me as Remus?"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, Hermione. You too Harry. How have you two been?"

"Well, busy for the most part," Harry said. "We'll tell you all about it after we're done at Gringotts. Did Sirius tell you everything?"

"He did tell me a thing or two," Lupin said thoughtfully as they arrived at the bank.

Harry purposefully walked to a teller and waited patiently for his attention.

"Yes?" the goblin said.

"I'd like to speak to whomever is handling the Potter accounts, please."

"And you are?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

The goblin's eyes widened at being addressed to politely. "Do you have the Potter vault key?" he asked.

"No, I don't," Harry said, wondering who actually had his key.

"Can you prove that claim some other way?" the goblin asked.

"I don't know how, aside from showing my scar," Harry replied.

"And as that could be a glamour, it won't suffice. We could use blood identification," the goblin explained.

"How does that work?"

The teller opened a drawer and took out parchment and a knife.

"You just prick your finger and let a drop fall on this parchment."

Harry did as he was asked and was astonished that his blood didn't just spell his name on the piece of parchment. It also gave a number of codes. When the goblin saw this, he hissed.

"What's wrong, sir?" Harry asked.

"You're not going to see your account manager, mister Potter. Instead there is a standing order to bring you direct to the Director."

Both Sirius and Lupin let out a whistle at this, clearly impressed. Harry was just confused at hearing this.

"Why is that?" he said after several moments.

"It doesn't say. I'll get you an escort. Will these people be joining you?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, I trust them," was Harry's simple answer.

They were escorted to an antechamber deep within the bank. As they were waiting, Harry looked at the grand double door. It was inscribed with several scenes of battle. Mostly there were goblins fighting other goblins, but Harry did think he recognised some scenes from his History of Magic classes. Or, more specifically, Hermione's notes on the subject. After waiting for a few moments, they were shown inside.

Harry's jaw hit the floor. The room was splendid and grand. The walls were decorated with more scenes of battle. Not just the crude sketches from such people as Michelangelo or Da Vinci. These murals looked positively alive. The use of colour, the details, were all of such beauty it almost made Harry weep. All in all, it was just magical. The only reason he didn't spend the next year or so admiring the walls, was the subtle cough he heard.

"They are quite exquisite," the goblin behind a table said, grinning.

Seeing a goblin grin made Harry vow silently to never again try and brake into the place. Scary, it was.

"Sorry sir, I was so taken by it," he quickly apologised.

"No harm done, mister Potter. I guess introductions are in order. My name is Ragnok and I'm the Director of Gringotts. Which, in essence, means that I'm the leader of the Goblin Nation. Well, the UK branch of it, in any event."

"L-l-leader?" Harry stammered.

"Yes, mister Potter. I take it that you trust these three individuals with your _private_ financial information?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes sir, I do. They are my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my godfather Sirius Black and my former teacher Remus Lupin," Harry said, pointing to each in turn. "They have been there for me through stuff that's more private and more dangerous than mere money."

"As I'm not informed on what you mean by that; I cannot say anything about the private part of your statement. However, money can be used in various ways that many consider quite dangerous."

Harry was quite taken aback by that statement. But after considering it, he could see Ragnok's point.

"But I doubt that you're here to discuss financial philosophy?" Ragnok asked.

"No, indeed," Harry said. "There are a number of topics we would like to discuss. First of all I need to know some things."

"I will answer your questions, knowledge and oaths permitting of course."

"Of course," Harry nodded. "First off I'd like to know what you know about Horcruxes?"

The atmosphere changed immediately. Lupin turned his head to Harry so fast that Harry could hear his neck crack. Ragnok growled a low growl and looked at Harry menacingly.

"And, pray tell, what would you know about these evil things?" the Director growled.

Harry, sensing the threat in the words, quickly responded in a placating manner. "Nothing, except that they involve murder and that Voldemort has created several of these things. One, we believe, resides within one of your vaults."

"Which one? And why haven't you told us before now?" Ragnok said, the threatening tone still in his voice.

"I only recently found this out and I think you agree that this is not a topic to be discussed via owl post."

"Quite," he said. "That still doesn't say which vault the item resides in."

"The Lestrange vault. Specifically, Bellatrix Lestrange's," Harry quickly said.

"If this is true," Ragnok began, "we will seize the vault, all its contents and destroy the vile object."

"Could you not?" Harry asked. Seeing the look on the Director's face, he quickly amended; "By all means, destroy the Horcrux, but not the object. It's Hufflepuff's cup. I'm sure you agree that this item is of some importance, historically speaking."

Ragnok nodded at this and called for someone. Quickly a goblin entered and received instructions in the goblin language.

"The vault will be audited now. We will have the results in a bit. If what you said is true, you have our thanks for informing us. Now, you had more questions?"

"Yes," Harry said, glad that Ragnok was taking this so well. "It's about my holdings, or specifically my parents' will. Is there one?"

The Director surprised Harry by growling deeply once again.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't had the will read?" seeing Harry shake his head, he continued. "This is something that should've happened on your eleventh birthday, mister Potter. We'll look into this now."

Another goblin was called, given instructions and disappeared.

"Anything else, mister Potter?"

"Yes, sorry to take up so much of your time. I'm sure you're quite busy," Harry began, but was interrupted.

"Nonsense. By the sound of it, my time is well spent listening to you," Ragnok said.

"Thanks sir. My next question is about some spells that have been placed on me. Is there a way that you can check who put them on me and remove the spells?" Harry asked, hoping that Ragnok was indeed in a good enough mood.

"Hmm," the goblin said tentatively. "We do have healers, available for a fee."

"Of course," Harry said. "However much they require, if I can afford it."

"Oh, you can mister Potter. There's no doubt about that. If the audit of the Lestrange vault proves your words, the finder's fee alone will be more than adequate to cover these expenses. The problem is that we don't usually extend the services of a goblin healer to wizards. But as we've always had a rather profitable relationship with your family, and if the audit provides the results you said it would, I might be able to provide you with our healer's services. At a reduced fee, at that."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. "I would like to ask the Goblin Nation's help in another matter. The Horcrux in the Lestrange vault isn't the only one left. Voldemort had made four others. One of those has already been destroyed, and I know the location of the other three. Would the Goblin Nation be willing to help Sirius Black, Hermione Granger and myself in destroying the Horcruxes?"

"And me," Lupin cut in. "I'm in as well, Harry."

"Cheers Remus, I didn't want to speak for you without asking."

"Thank you for that consideration Harry. But I'm in. I owe it to James, Sirius and yourself," Lupin said.

"Remus, you don't owe me anything. But I'll gladly accept your help. I'll need all the help I can get," Harry said and he turned to Ragnok. "Well sir? Do you think that the Goblin Nation is willing to help?"

"Destroying these abominations to nature? Of course we will help. We will, however, not engage any wizard in combat. It is against the current treaties and we do not wish to provoke a war."

Recognising the help for what it was and the spirit it was given in, Harry quickly accepted. He told Ragnok, Sirius and Lupin about the existence of the ring, locket and diadem. He also gave the locations of the ring and locket.

"What about the diadem, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"That's in Hogwarts. You can't help with that. However, I will get it to Gringotts as soon as possible. Mister Ragnok, would a house-elf be an acceptable messenger?"

"Yes mister Potter, that would be most acceptable. Elf magic should be able to withstand the effects of the vile thing long enough."

Suddenly struck by an idea, Hermione spoke up for the first time during the meeting.

"Will Voldemort feel one of his Horcruxes being destroyed? It does contain a bit of his soul, after all."

"Good thinking Hermione," Lupin said. "I don't know to be honest. Chances are that he will feel it."

"How many of these things can he create, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well, as far as I understand it, the creation of a Horcrux splits the soul in two even parts. As Voldemort has created five of these things, he only has," Lupin calculated for a moment, "little over three percent of his soul left. I seriously doubt he's able to create any more without destroying the soul-piece in his body completely."

"Thank Merlin for that," Sirius exclaimed.

"So it basically doesn't matter whether or not he feels their destruction," Hermione concluded.

"That depends," Ragnok interjected.

"On?" Harry asked.

"Whether or not you want him to know that we're destroying these things. A threatened animal usually becomes very unpredictable."

"Good point," Sirius said. "How about this, we collect all Horcruxes and destroy them all at once at a given time?"

"Good idea, but where do we store them?" Hermione asked. "It'll have to be a secure place, where no one will be able to access those things without us knowing."

"Leave that to us miss Granger," Ragnok said.

While he said that, the goblin, who was instructed to retrieve the Potter's will, entered. He handed a folder over to Ragnok, who began to read. Harry saw the Director's eye grow wider with every sentence.

"Well, this is interesting," the goblin said.

-o0o0o—

A/N: First of all, sorry for the long wait. Had some bad news concerning me mum. The situation has stabilised somewhat, so I'll be writing more.

Sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger, but what can I say… I'm evil… Hope you enjoyed it. Keep the reviews coming, I love reading them.

And, as per usual, the next chapter will come when it comes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What's interesting?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Ragnok started. "As you know, it's common practice to keep a will in the family's vault. A copy at least." Both Sirius and Lupin nodded at this. "This is usually done to facilitate the execution of the will, as the Gringotts vaults generally hold a lot of the assets of said family. It's not a practice the Ministry is very happy with, to be honest."

"Why not?" Hermione asked before anyone else could.

"Basically because it removes power from them. They can, under certain circumstances, delay or prevent the execution of course. But they can't actually prevent the reading. That prerogative has always been ours."

"What power is removed then?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Knowledge, mister Potter. Tell me, what would you do if you knew that you stand to inherit a seat on the Wizengamot? Whilst, at the same time, being at odds with that same body?" Ragnok asked.

"I would take the seat," Harry said defiantly.

"Exactly. But you have already experienced the levels of corruption within your government, haven't you?" Harry nodded at this. "Is it then so hard to imagine that the Ministry would rather not let someone in that situation know of the inheritance? This is why they would very much prefer to be the holders of the only copy of a will."

"All very well and interesting, but I'm sure that's not what you meant by 'interesting', is it?" Lupin interjected before Harry or Hermione could respond.

"Indeed," Ragnok said. "The interesting thing in this will is that the copy at the Ministry apparently was sealed shortly after the deaths of Lily and James Potter."

The reaction was immediate. Harry, Lupin and Sirius all reacted with surprise and anger. Hermione's reaction was one of indignation.

"Can they do that?" she asked.

"No, they can't," said Ragnok. "The Ministry can only seal a will for a relative short time, without evidence of foul play. Foul play at the part of the subjects of the will in question. For instance, that the will was created under duress. Evidence we must receive as well, in order for us to seal the original. As this hasn't happened, I can only conclude that there isn't any evidence of foul play. This means that the will shouldn't be sealed anymore. But that's not the only thing."

"Do tell," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Whilst we only have limited dealings with your Ministry, we do have several sources in place. Sources that keep up informed on certain topics. One of which pertain to wills. Our source makes sure that all pertinent information is added to each will, including who sealed the will. In this case it was done by one Albus Dumbledore."

This shocked Sirius, Lupin and Hermione.

"That was to be expected," Harry said, drawing all eyes to him.

"You knew this, mister Potter?" Ragnok asked.

"No, not knew. I suspected the old man to have done something like this."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

Harry looked at the others for support. Although Ragnok gave him the impression of a fair-minded goblin, Harry didn't really trust him yet.

"Not at this time, sorry," he said. "Probably in the near future. It all depends on what's in the will and where we go from here."

"You're wise to treat information in such a careful manner, mister Potter. This is to be commended. The last thing I could call 'interesting', is de contents of the will itself."

Again, the reaction to Ragnok's words was immediate. All eight eyes widened in anticipation and trepidation.

"How bad is it?" Sirius asked.

"That depends on your point of view," the goblin answered. "I would expect that neither the Ministry, nor Dumbledore, would be too pleased with mister Potter, mister Lupin, or yourself being privy to the information within these pages."

Harry thought that the goblin must have a flair for the dramatic. He was expertly building up the tension in the room by delaying the actual reading. He found it rather annoying, as the will was his only tangible link to his parents, aside from his money. Ragnok thankfully started reading the document.

 _Last will and testament for Lily and James Potter_

 _We have created this will, being of sound mind and body,_

 _witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Firstly, we state unequivocally that Sirius Black was not our Secret_

 _Keeper. Should we die by any other means than natural, the fault_

 _lies with Peter Pettigrew, our Secret Keeper and rat animagus._

 _Albus knows of this as he was the one to perform the Fidelius_

 _charm that protects us._

 _Secondly, we leave all our worldly possessions to our son, Harry James Potter,_

 _with the exceptions mentioned below._

 _Thirdly, if we are betrayed by that rat, he will get nothing. If not, we leave him_

 _the sum of two-hundred-fifty-thousand galleons. We leave the same sum to_

 _both Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black. Both under the proviso that_

 _they never have, nor ever will, support Voldemort._

 _Lastly, we leave all our titles to our only son. Should he be a minor upon_

 _receiving these titles, a proxy will be appointed for him. The proxy will be_

 _appointed upon the reading of this document. Either by his choosing, if_

 _Harry is eleven or older of age, or by the choosing of Ragnok, or his_

 _replacement. We trust Ragnok to be fair and to keep Harry's interests_

 _at heart, as he has done for the many years he was our account manager._

 _On a personal note: Harry, we are sorry that we cannot be there for you. The_

 _war has, apparently, prevented this. Dumbledore has informed us that there is_

 _a prophecy about you. He never wanted to tell us what the entails, so I suggest_

 _that you find out as soon as possible._

 _You can trust Remus (Moony) and Sirius (Padfoot) implicitly, Remus has saved_

 _our lives more often than I care to count. Sirius has done the same, but has also_

 _sworn to be your godfather. That, above all else, means he is incapable of_

 _harming you intentionally. His magic will prevent this, no matter what anyone_

 _might say._

 _Again, we are very sorry for not being there. We love you._

 _James Potter_

 _Lily Potter_

Tears were streaming down the faces of all wizards. Lupin and Sirius were, so Harry thought, crying at hearing the last words of their close friends. Hermione's tears were, probably, born out of the injustice of it all. Harry's though were another story entirely.

Two emotions were waging a bitter war within him. Of course there was sadness at hearing these final words. Battling that was outrage. Harry was furious at Dumbledore. He knew. HE knew. HE KNEW.

"HE KNEW!" Harry bellowed. "That old fucking, arrogant, retarded, manipulative, fucking fucker!"

Hermione had the decency not to admonish Harry for the rather colourful language.

"It would appear so," Lupin said, in an eerily calm voice. "But please calm down Harry. There's nothing we can"

But Harry cut across him. "WHAT THE FUCK, MOONY! Nothing we can fucking do? What the actual fuck?"

Harry was working himself into a right state. He had a good mind to keep abusing Lupin, but was stopped by Hermione's lips crashing unto his. This shocked him back to a semblance of normalcy. Which didn't mean he would stop kissing his girlfriend, though. When they finally broke apart he turned to his former professor.

"Sorry Remus, I didn't mean it," he started but was interrupted by the werewolf.

"No, you don't get to apologise for a normal reaction Harry. There's nothing to apologise for. If anything, it should be me apologising to you. Keeping calm after hearing such news is unreasonable."

Harry was about to admonish Lupin for apologising himself, when he was silenced by Sirius' raised hand.

"Before we turn this into an apologising match, let's just move on. You've both apologised. Let's accept and get on with this sordid affair."

"Good idea," Hermione said, in between sobs. She grabbed Harry's hand into hers and squeezed it gently.

Giving her a quick kiss in assurance, Harry turned to Ragnok. "What does this mean for me? Specifically, please."

"First of all, you become the official owner of the Potter estate, minus the money promised to misters Lupin and Black. You also are the official owner of several estates. All in all, you have a small fortune to your name," the goblin summated.

"Small fortune?" Harry asked. "I never actually knew how much money and houses my parents had."

"This document will clarify it for you in detail," Ragnok said, handing Harry a piece of parchment. "But suffice to say that House Potter had several houses and several million galleons to its name. You're nowhere near the richest wizard alive, but you are not poor by any stretch of the imagination."

Harry quickly read through the document detailing his assets. Several houses and a hefty sum of money.

"Can I access these funds?" he asked.

"Yes you can," the goblin explained. "You gained access to all your assets upon the reading of your parents' will. You must be keyed into their vaults before you can enter them, though. Do you have your key?"

"No, I don't," Harry said.

"You don't have your key?" Ragnok asked bewildered. "Do you know who has it?"

Harry searched his memories. "No. I really don't know. I expect that either Dumbledore, or missus Weasley, has my key."

"Very unwise to give out your key, mister Potter."

"I didn't," Harry growled angrily.

"Excuse me?" Lupin said. "You mean to tell me that you never had your key?"

"Nope. Hagrid first had it, when he showed me around Diagon Alley a couple of years ago. Missus Weasley had it in my second year and I don't know who has it now. I suppose she still has it, as she bought my school supplies when we were at the World Cup."

"You do know that this means that she can take whatever she wants out of your vault, don't you?" Sirius said.

"I didn't, no. I seriously doubt that she would, though."

"Nevertheless," Ragnok began. "We shall supply you with new keys and invalidate the old ones. It is unwise for someone of your means to give other unfettered access to your vaults. We will also audit your accounts, to see if anything was taken without your permission. This will take some time, but we'll send the results to you by owl."

"Fair enough," said Harry.

"Speaking of owls," Hermione said. "Harry, did you ever receive any post from Gringotts?"

"No, should I have?"

"Yes, mister Potter," Ragnok said. "We have sent you regular statements concerning your trust-vault over the years. We will investigate where these statements have ended up. This is most irregular. Do you know who your current guardian is?"

"I would expect that to be my aunt, Petunia Dursley."

"Petunia?" Lupin said, looking sharply at Harry. "You're telling me that that's where you've been living all these years?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't. Nor did Dumbledore ever bother to inform me. Doesn't she hate magic with a passion?"

"Yeah, she does. Me by association," Harry said, looking at his feet.

"Highly questionable," Ragnok said. "Also highly unusual."

"What is?" Hermione asked the goblin. But it was Lupin who answered.

"Normally, Muggles can't be a witch, or wizard's, magical guardian. As they can't actually enter the Ministry to act on their child's behalf, if needed. So usually there's a magical guardian appointed automatically when a Muggleborn enters our world and Hogwarts. Specifically, their head of house. So in your case, Hermione, it should be McGonagall."

"Quite right," Ragnok said. "Such matters are usually known to us, but this information appears to be missing from your file, mister Potter. However, it has become irrelevant."

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"The titles that mister Potter inherited," the goblin said simply.

Harry saw comprehension dawn on the faces of Lupin and Sirius, but he didn't understand quite yet.

"First of all, which titles? And secondly, what do they have to do with this guardian stuff?" he asked.

"To answer the latter first, by appointing a proxy, you also make that person your magical guardian. This is because that person will take up the Potter seat in the Wizengamot."

"I hold a seat in government?" Harry asked, very surprised.

"Indeed, you do mister Potter. As to the titles, it's quite simple. You are Lord Potter, Earl of Wessex. The Earldom is currently not recognised in the Muggle world, but it is in the magical one."

"I'm an Earl?" Harry asked nonplussed.

"Apparently," Lupin said. "Although the title doesn't really mean anything anymore. Except for the fact that it gives you your Wizengamot seat."

"Okay, fair enough," Harry said. "First things first. To appoint my proxy. I think I would like you to take that, Remus."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Lupin asked, very taken aback. "You know of my condition, the Wizengamot won't thank you for appointing me. And because of that, I'll probably won't be of much help there. No one will listen to me."

"Well, they should. All this prejudice is just silly, if you ask me." Hermione said.

"Be that as it may," said Sirius. "Moony here is right. He won't be able to do too much. Or much of anything, really."

"Who then?" Harry asked. "I can't ask you, Sirius. You're still officially on the run."

"Wait Harry," Hermione cut in. "Maybe you can appoint Sirius."

All eyes turned to the girl as she said this.

"The will clearly states that Wormtail was the Secret Keeper, not Sirius. We can take that to the authorities."

"But they won't listen, Hermione," Sirius began to explain.

"No one?" Harry asked.

"Well," Lupin began. "Madam Bones has always been fair. And she is the head of the DMLE."

"DMLE?" Hermione asked.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Lupin explained. "She'll be able to overthrow Sirius' conviction, given the evidence. She'll be able to give him a trial, at the very least."

"Excellent," Harry said. "We can finally prove your innocence, Sirius."

"That would be great," Sirius mused. "Free at last."

"Whilst that is an admirable goal, you still need a proxy in the intermediate time, mister Potter."

"How come?" Hermione asked. "Can't we delay that?"

"Unfortunately not," Ragnok said. "The law, and our treaties, demand that a proxy is appointed at the reading. Therefore, mister Potter has to do this now. Can I suggest, mister Potter, that you appoint mister Lupin for the time being. As far as we know, there isn't any official Wizengamot business scheduled for quite some time. As the Potter family has close ties with mister Black, your seat is ineligible for voting, should mister Black receive his trial. So appointing mister Lupin should not have any real consequences."

"Brilliant idea," said Harry.

And with that they prepared and signed all relevant documents to make Lupin Harry's proxy. There was also a copy made of the will, which was sent to madam Bones of the DMLE. With a note explaining the circumstances and a promise that Sirius would turn himself in to her, and her alone, voluntarily.

While all this was being done, a goblin entered the room. He was carrying a stack of parchment, which he gave to the director.

"Well, it turns out that your claims about the Lestrange vault, and its contents specifically, were correct mister Potter. The vault has been seized and the finder's fee transferred to your main vault."

"Good," Harry said. "Does that mean you will let your healers look at me?"

"Indeed it does. When do you want to have this done?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded at him after checking her watch.

"Depends on how long the whole procedure will take, but preferably today. I'd like to get all this over and done with."

"As I'm no healer, I don't know how long it will take them to life the spells, should any be present. However, a diagnostic shouldn't take up too much time," Ragnok said.

The director was proven correct. The healers, whom he called, took only seconds to diagnose Harry.

"It appears that there are only two spells upon your person, mister Potter," one healer said. "There's some sort of spell linking your scar to some other being. We cannot tell who, of what. The second is a spell inhibiting mind magic."

"You mean that someone has made it so Harry can't learn Occlumency?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Indeed, mister Black. Both spells are easily removed though," the second healer said. "It will only take us moments, but you will need to recover a full day afterwards. Lifting the spells can only be done by utilizing your own magic, so this procedure will make you extremely tired for a day or so."

Harry nodded in understanding. He looked at the room at large and asked "Is there anything else we need to talk about? If not, I'd like to get this done and go back to Hogwarts."

The goblin healers were true to their word. The removal of both spells didn't take more than a few minutes. It did, however, make Harry feel like he had just run a marathon, with Hagrid on his back, at full speed, through a desert.

"Now that we have taken care of this, I think it would be wise to have you return to Hogwarts directly from this room. You don't look like you are up to walking out of the bank," Ragnok said.

"But we have to make sure your dorm is empty, Harry," Hermione said.

"Good thinking," said Harry sleepily.

He and Hermione decided to say their goodbyes there and then. Promising both men to keep in touch and asking them to keep them informed on Sirius' legal status. Harry then called for Dobby and had the elf take them back to the boys' dorm in Gryffindor tower. After checking if there was anyone present at that time.

Hermione helped Harry to undress and get into his nightclothes. Harry was red-faced all through this.

"Not quite how I imagined you undressing me for the first time," he weakly said to her.

"Same here," Hermione said, positively glowing red. A red to challenge anyone with the surname Weasley. "I'll make sure that you're not missed today, you just sleep."

With that, she kissed him and Harry lay down. He was asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. Dreaming the hormonal dreams of a fourteen-year old boy.

-o0o0o—

A/N: First of all, thanks for all the support you guys gave me Re. me mum. Some have expressed their hope that she'll get better. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that won't happen. She's suffering from (early onsets) Alzheimer's, late stages. So she's essentially gone, but still there. Quite a strange situation. As a friend succinctly put it; mourning over someone who's still there. Ah well, shit happens and we'll deal with what will come. Still, I do very much appreciate all the support I got. Thanks.

As to the Earl of Wessex title… It, according to Wikipedia, died out in 1066 and was recreated in 1999. As the story takes place in 1994, I appropriated it.

As per usual, k Keep the reviews coming, I love reading them. The next chapter will come when it comes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Harry woke up, he had the feeling he'd been asleep for a very long time. Not knowing what day it was, he felt quite disorientated. With his eyes still closed, he grabbed his glasses and put them on. Opening his eyes to a blur surprised him greatly.

"What the…" he said, taking off his glasses. This cleared his vision right up and everything was in focus. "That shouldn't be," he murmured.

Still feeling disorientated, though for a different reason, Harry decided to find his girlfriend. She would have some thoughts to offer on this, no doubt. He found her, doing schoolwork of course, in the common room.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty."

"Didn't realise I changed gender whilst sleeping," Harry responded. After kissing Hermione, he went straight to the cause of his confusion. "Two things Hermione. What day is it? And how come I don't need my glasses anymore?"

Hermione took a good look at Harry and seemed startled at the difference. "Wow, I hadn't noticed yet. Your eyes come out so much better now. But do you remember Dobby saying that there was a spell hindering your vision?" She waited for Harry to acknowledge this. "The goblins told us there was a spell connecting you to Riddle, didn't they?" Again Harry nodded.

Hermione fell silent at that, which gave Harry the opportunity to work things out for himself.

"Both spells are the same one?" Harry asked, doubtfully.

"Seeing the results, I would assume so, yes," Hermione said. "Although I do believe that it might be wise to keep wearing your glasses."

"Why? You know I hate them," Harry said annoyed.

"Yes, but not wearing them would tip off the headmaster, don't you think?"

Harry thought on this a bit and couldn't find any fault in Hermione's logic. "Ah shit, you're right. We need to replace the glass in them though. I can't see anything through them now."

"Language," Hermione said, whilst holding out he hand for his glasses.

Harry smiled unrepentantly and gave his, now useless, glasses to her. She looked thoughtful for a moment, took out her wand, waved it over the spectacles and returned them to Harry.

"Excellent, thanks love. This should do nicely," Harry said gratefully. "Now, what day is it? Did I miss anything, like the ball?"

"It's the day of the Yule ball, Harry. You've only slept through one day, so you didn't miss too much. Although Ronald did decide to be a prat. I'll tell you about it later," Hermione said at the angered look on Harry's face. "As it is almost four, I'm going to and get ready for the ball."

"Four hours?" Harry asked. Seeing the look Hermione gave him, he quickly back peddled. "Never mind, see you in a bit. I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

"As I know you don't have any experience with girls, you get a pass. Just the one, though."

"Yes, dear," Harry said, giving his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna fly, Potter," Hermione said. "Those, admittedly sexy and lovely, eyes won't get you out of this one. The pass has already been given and noted in your file."

Harry was extremely thankful for the smile that graced Hermione's face when she said this. He had no intention of ruining the ball, let alone before it had even started.

Harry spent a few hours going over his Occlumency book, before getting ready himself.

-o0o0o—

When he entered the dormitory, he saw that Ron was there as well. Harry realised he had no idea whether or not Ron had actually managed a date this time. He remembered having to arrange one for the both of them last time. He also vividly remembered the disaster those dates turned out to be.

'At least I've got a proper date this time,' he thought and went to get his Dress Robes from his trunk. Wanting to avoid an argument with the youngest Weasley male, Harry decided to get dressed in the bathroom. Ron, though, apparently had other ideas.

"Oi Potter, you taking the buck-toothed know-it-all, I assume?" he said.

Harry really wanted to hex the annoying idiot for this, but knew that Hermione wouldn't be impressed with him getting into a fight. Especially with Weasley.

"Who my date is to the ball is no business of yours, Weasley," Harry said through gritted teeth. "I will warn you though. If you ruin this night for either my date, or myself, you will regret it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Good, you're apparently not as stupid as you usually come across," Harry said. He noticed the stunned looks on his dorm mates. "Look guys, I just want a nice night with my date. That too much to ask?" Harry said to the dorm at large.

He didn't wait for a response though, and took off for the bathroom to quickly change into his Dress Robes. As it took Harry no time at all to change, he quickly returned to the common room to wait for Hermione.

-o0o0o—

Harry's opinion on the dressing habits of girls wasn't improved by the, in his opinion, inordinate amount of time it took them to get ready for something. Four hours? Really? Harry wondered why on earth they needed that long for some make-up, jewellery, clothes, shoes, accessories, colour coordinate, etc. When he thought on it, he realised that they would need more time than the male side of the species.

His eyes never wandered away from the stairs leading to the girl dormitories. He saw various girls come down, looking in various states of lovely. Some downright stunning, although not one of them could measure up to Hermione in his mind. No matter what she would wear. She could go naked, for all Harry cared.

That thought provoked a reaction, which necessitated him repositioning himself slightly. Quickly thinking of Umbridge in that state allowed the blood to flow to other directions again. It would not do to greet his date in an excited state. Well, not that kind of excited, anyway.

When Hermione, finally, came down the stairs, Harry was quite unable to breath for a while.

"Well?" Hermione asked her gaping boyfriend somewhat hesitantly. "What do you think?"

"No thoughts, your beauty has stopped every single one of them, my fair lady."

"Smooth Potter," Hermione said, blushing furiously.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

-o0o0o—

The couple arrived at the entrance hall with only minutes to spare before eight. Having taken a slight detour, to show their appreciation for how the other looked by snogging one another rather senseless.

McGonagall immediately took the pair and showed them where to wait. The other Champions were already there. Harry noticed that both Fleur and Cedric had the same dates as last time. Krum though had to find someone else, as Hermione was now on Harry's arm. The fact that he had Daphne Greengrass on his arm shocked Harry slightly. He hadn't expected this. Apparently Krum had been able to, at least partially, melt the Slytherin Ice Queen.

"Hi guys, you all look really nice," Harry said.

"Hi Harry," Cedric said. "You too mate. And of course, you as well miss Granger."

Before there was any chance of more conversation, McGonagall came over to them.

"Now, you're going to enter in a procession. First mister Diggory and miss Chang. Followed by miss Delacour and mister Davies, then mister Krum and miss Greengrass and lastly mister Potter and miss Granger. You are to walk directly to the head table. Dinner will start as soon as you sit down. Any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Excellent. After dinner, you will be asked to open the ball with a dance. Shall we go?"

The positioned themselves into the order McGonagall had indicated and proceeded to enter the Great Hall. Harry kept a close eye on how people reacted to him walking in with Hermione on his arm. Clearly remembering that last time even Malfoy couldn't think up an insult. This time proved to be the same, thankfully.

Dinner also went along the same lines as last time, more or less. Percy was annoying as ever, with the stick still firmly lodged up his ass. As Hermione was now his date, Krum didn't talk to her all that much. Harry did notice that Greengrass was talking with Krum a lot. In fact, Harry had never seen her talk this much in his presence.

Hermione and he were talking about inconsequential things throughout dinner. Knowing they could, and would, be overheard.

When dinner was over, the time came for the opening dance. Harry had dreaded this, but was confident in his abilities. Having practiced some in the Room of Requirement. He manged an acceptable Waltz and, more importantly, enjoyed doing it.

"You've improved, Harry," Hermione commented.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I _required_ some practice." He saw that Hermione picked up on his hint.

They spent some time dancing, drinking and resting. All in all, just enjoying themselves. Harry kept checking the time, something which apparently annoyed his date.

"Got some other plans?" she asked pointedly.

Harry, realising his mistake, quickly explained. "Last time Ron and I left the ball to walk outside. We came across Hagrid telling madam Maxime about him being half-giant, remember?" Hermione nodded. "I think that I saw Skeeter's beetle being there. I didn't want to miss the opportunity this time around."

Hermione's wide, and quite frankly scary, smile light her face right up. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" she asked.

"As I can't read minds, I'm not sure what you're thinking," teased Harry. "But I think so, yeah. Think you can conjure up an unbreakable jar?"

"No problem, Harry."

"Excellent, it's almost time. Coming?"

"Yes, please." And they set off to hunt a beetle.

"I do have a question, though," Hermione said while they were walking.

"What's that?"

"Why not capture her sooner? She already wrote some pretty damning articles."

"Didn't know where she would turn up. In fact, there are only a few times when I'm sure of her location. This is one of them and the earliest one at that," Harry explained.

When they exited the doors, Hermione silenced their feet before continuing.

"Don't want to warn her, do we?"

Harry kissed her for her thoughtfulness and continued to guide her to their hunting grounds.

He once again found Hagrid talking to madam Maxime. This time he didn't concentrate on what was being said, though. He searched the bush and quickly found the particular insect they were hunting. He gestured Hermione to grab the beast, which she managed to do silently.

"Dobby?" Harry called, and the elf appeared. "Could you please take this beetle and lock her up in my trunk. Also, make sure no one but Hermione and myself can open the trunk. I don't want her to escape."

"Yes, master Harry," Dobby said, taking Skeeter with him.

"Do you expect people to rummage around in your trunk, Harry?"

"Put it this way, I don't trust Ron and I have lost candy before. Could be a coincidence, but I'm not taking any chances on this one."

With that they returned to the ball for a few last dances, before retiring.

-o0o0o—

Harry and Hermione spent Boxing Day in the Room of Requirement. They were practicing Occlumency.

"This is getting very annoying," Harry exclaimed after a few hours.

"What is?" Hermione asked patiently.

"Well, I can build the walls, imagine the protections, and basically do everything the book says now."

"That sounds like good news to me, so what's wrong?"

"We have no way of testing my defences," Harry said, frustrated.

"We do, Harry."

"What do you… No way, Hermione. No fucking way."

"Language, Harry. And you know it's the best option."

"You really think I'm going to let that asshole anywhere near my head?"

"Language. And I know he's unpleasant," Hermione began.

"Unpleasant? Yeah, about as unpleasant as getting hit by the Cruciatus curse."

"Okay, maybe a bit of an understatement. But you know he's a skilled Legilimens. He's also a master Occlumens. He can help."

"But Snape?" Harry asked. "You know he hates my guts, Hermione. Besides, I'm none too sure he's actually working for the right side. He's just as likely to be a Death Eater."

"If what you told me about the future is correct, he's proven to be on the right side. Loathsome person he might be, but a Death Eater he is not. I'm sure of it."

"I can just imagine the conversation." Harry sighed. "'Could you help me, sir?' 'Potter, get out!' and that will be the end of it. I'm sure."

"If that's the case, we'll find an alternative. But could you please just try? For me?" Hermione pleaded.

"Not fair," Harry whined. "You know I can't refuse you anything. Okay, I'll ask the greasy git. Not until after our next Potions class, though. I'm going to try and get my defences as good as they can get."

Hermione looked very pleased at this.

"Harry?" she tentatively asked. "Whilst we're in the Room of Requirement, shouldn't we grab the Horcrux and send it off to Gringotts?"

"Good idea," Harry said. "I wonder if we can get it without leaving the Room."

Before he had finished his sentence, a table appeared in front of the couple. Upon which Ravenclaw's Diadem lay.

"Well, that was easy," Harry commented dryly. "Dobby?" he asked.

"Yes, master Harry?"

"Could you take this Diadem to Gringotts for me? It's a Horcrux, so be careful."

"One second Harry," Hermione interrupted. She conjured a lead box and placed the Horcrux in it. "Here you go, Dobby. It should be safe now. You should take it directly to Director Ragnok, he knows what to do with it."

"Yes, miss Grangy. Dobby will do it."

"Before you go," Harry quickly said. "Could you buy some Gillyweed, when you're in Diagon Alley anyway."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, master Harry," and Dobby disappeared with a pop.

"Three down, two to go," Harry muttered.

"Why the Gillyweed?" Hermione asked.

"Second task," Harry answered simply. "Need a backup plan." With that, the two continued their Occlumency practice.

-o0o0o—

The days that followed Christmas were full of homework, Occlumency and Horcrux hunting planning with Sirius and Remus. They had decided to sneak out on New Year's Eve to retrieve the ring. Sirius indicated he had already handed over the locket to Ragnok.

"He sends his thanks, by the way," Sirius said.

"What? Ragnok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, apparently they're quite honoured that a wizard trusts them to handle such important matters."

"But they're the ones who can do this better than us," Hermione said.

"Could be," Remus interjected, "but they've never been trusted so fully by any wizard in living memory."

Looking into the communication mirror at the two men, Harry pondered this.

"Wizard stupidity never fails to amaze me," he said. "Speaking of which, I think I've got the second task down. Want to hear?"

Harry proceeded to explain his plan. His audience of three looked at him, as if seeing water burn.

"That's…" Hermione began. "Yeah," Sirius and Remus both said.

Before Harry could react to this, his arms were full of girlfriend, as were his lips.

"Simply brilliant Harry," Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't we think of this last time?"

"Because we're stupid?" Harry said, grinning. "Anyway, we're all ready for tomorrow's treasure hunt?" All three nodded their acknowledgement. "In that case, Sirius, Remus, I'm cutting this short. As you can see, Hermione and I have other plans."

Before either adult could respond, Harry shut the mirror down and focused all his attention at his girlfriend.

"You sure you want to come with us, love? It's going to be dangerous."

"Harry James Potter! If you think that I'm going to let my boyfriend walk into a dangerous, and unknown, situation without backing him up, you don't know me very well!" she said quite loudly.

"I know, I know," Harry said, throwing up his arm in surrender. "I was just checking. The unknown bit is what irks me, though. We know there's a powerful Compulsion charm on the ring, but any other defences are unknown. It will be dangerous, probably extremely so. That's why I wanted Sirius and Remus there. And to be honest, that's also why I don't want you there. But," he quickly said, seeing Hermione about to protest, "I know I can't stop you. Nor will I. Doesn't change the fact that I want to keep you safe, love."

This earned him another kiss. "Stupid, noble, prat," Hermione said.

"Guilty as charged," Harry said, grinning breathlessly.

-o0o0o—

Retrieving the ring proved to be extremely anticlimactic. Dobby popped Harry and Hermione to Little Hangleton, where the met up with the two Marauders. Together the four of them walked to the Gaunt house, where Remus disabled the wards. As they entered, Sirius scanned for, and found, the location of the ring. As Compulsion charms work poorly on werewolves, Remus got 'elected' to retrieve the ring. Once that was done, it was placed in a lead box and Dobby delivered the foul thing to Gringotts.

"Well, I didn't expect it to be this easy," Sirius commented.

"Be thankful," Harry said. "Last time around, the foul thing killed Dumbledore."

"What!?" both Remus and Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry explained. "That Compulsion charm wasn't the only curse on it. It has some dark magic on it which basically kills flesh. Dumbledore said it was quite painful. Hopefully the goblins can remove the curse."

At that, the group split up, each pair going to their own destination.

-o0o0o—

The days after New Year's went all too fast, for Harry's liking. His first Potions class was quickly approaching. Hermione kept up a non-stop stream of encouragements, bolstering his courage to face the oily git.

Harry's Occlumency shields were checked by both Sirius and Remus, and found to be adequate to block them. But, unfortunately, both were quick to dispel any adequacy in Legilimency. They had strongly supported Hermione's plan of asking Snape to check, although Sirius did agree with Harry on his doubts about Snape's allegiance.

The fact the Potions lesson went rather badly, didn't incur much faith in Harry, but he had promised his girlfriend. So he stayed behind, when the class was excused.

"Sir?" he tentatively asked Snape, who was bent over some parchment.

"What, Potter?" Snape snarled, not bothering to look up.

Not deterred by this, Harry ploughed on. "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour?"

This got the Potion Master's attention. He looked up at Harry with eyebrows raised. Taking this as a sign to continue, Harry gathered his courage.

"I've been practicing Occlumency and need my shields checked. Could you do that, please?"

"And, pray tell, why did you start this?" Snap asked.

"Because I'm sick and tired of seeing visions of Voldemort, sir," Harry said, taking some satisfaction at Snape's flinching at the name.

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name, Potter," he hissed. "How did you learn?"

"I bought some books on the subject, sir."

"Fine, I'll test your shields. Though I have absolutely no doubt that they'll be pitiful. Seeing as you can't even fathom the intricacies of brewing a simple potion, I do not expect you to show any aptitude in the mind arts. Prepare yourself, Potter."

As Harry had expected, _if_ Snape agreed to testing his Occlumency, he didn't get any preparation time. Instead Snape's "Legilimens" came immediately after his statement.

Because he had expected as much, Harry went in with his shields raised. He felt the spell hit him, but not the intrusion into his mind that had followed all the previous times. His walls held. Deciding to try his expelling techniques, Harry raised his defences as well. The mental image of a dragon, Hungarian Horntail, attacking the mental image of Snape, was extremely satisfying to Harry. The fact that his Horntail blasted Snape out of his mind, gave cause for jubilation. Although Harry was extremely hesitant to show this, knowing Snape wouldn't take it too well.

"Hmm," the professor said. "You were, by some miracle, able to create adequate shields. I must confess myself curious as to how you managed such a feat, Potter. We will discuss this, but not today. Get out of my sight and return tonight after dinner. If anyone asks why, you will tell them you have detention. No one will doubt that. No, be gone."

Knowing discretion being the better part of valour, Harry took off to inform Hermione, Sirius and Remus of this development.

-o0o0o—

A/N: First of all, sorry for the extreme delay in this chapter. All I have to say for myself is; I got side-tracked and some writer's block. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.

I hadn't planned on getting Snape in the story too much, but apparently the story did… As I'm making stuff up as I type it, I'm just as curious where this is going.

Thanks for all who left reviews, I love reading them.

As per usual, the next chapter will come when it comes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, pup. Did old Snivellus agree to test your shield?" Sirius chimed in on the mirror.

"Yeah, he did," Harry said. "Of course he started by saying that me creating a shield would be miraculous, let alone me being competent at it. Still, he did say my shields were 'adequate', as he put it."

All three people looked quite pleased at that assessment of Harry's Occlumency skills. Though Sirius couldn't quite manage to not insult the Potions professor. Something Harry pointedly ignored.

"He was quite surprised and wants to 'discuss' it after dinner," he said dejectedly.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"No idea."

"I would assume," Remus said, "that Severus is very interested to learn where you picked up this skill. Especially as you've demonstrated that you can keep him out. I'm not sure any student would be able to manage that feat."

"Great, that's all I need. An angry Snape, wanting information from me," Harry sighed. "Ah well, we'll see after dinner. We'd better go soon, 'Mione. It's almost dinnertime."

"Before you go," Sirius quickly said, "When are we destroying those vile Horcruxes again?"

"No idea, Padfoot. Voldemort's currently in some sort of baby-body. Ugliest little thing you'll ever lay eyes on, quite the thing of nightmares. Anyway, if all goes to plan, he'll get his body back after the third task."

"He WHAT!?" Sirius said. "You never mentioned that being part of the plan." Sirius, Remus and Hermione all looked quite put out with this information.

"True, but I figure it's necessary for him to do so. Thing is, I don't know what protective spells, charms, etcetera he's put on his current form. I _do_ know I can kill him in his, for lack of a better word, human form. So I figured it would help to get him in that form."

"How does he regain his body?" Remus asked. "The specific ritual, I mean."

Harry went on the retell one of his most traumatic nights. Detailing the ritual, who was there, what happened at roughly what time, the whole story. Sensing his need for support, Hermione wrapped him in her arms and never let go.

"Quite the story, cub," Remus said. "I think we can work with that, though. Stack the odds in your favour."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "And how?"

"Never you mind," Remus responded. "We need to think on it anyway. If we need your help for anything, we'll let you know. Now you two need to get to dinner." With that he closed the connection.

"Got any ideas what he's up to?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue, which is rather annoying actually. I really hope they're not planning anything rash and dangerous."

Harry just looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"We're talking about a traumatized werewolf and an overgrown child. Both of whom were incorrigible pranksters in their school days."

"Point taken," Hermione said. "We'd best get to dinner, if you want to actually eat something before facing Snape."

-o0o0o—

Although Harry knew Hermione was right and he needed some food, his stomach refused to allow too much to enter it. Trepidation and nerves prevented him from enjoying what little food he actually managed to get past his mouth. His feelings were in no way helped by Snape continually glaring at him from the head table.

When Harry saw the Potions master leave the table, he gathered his courage and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Time to pay the piper, I guess." With a kiss and a 'good luck' from Hermione, he got up and left the Great Hall.

Although he had walked to the dungeons hundreds of times, he couldn't remember the route taking this long. Snape's office seemed to be miles and miles away, instead of just the couple of floors. After hours, or just a few minutes he just wasn't sure, he arrived at the door of his hated professor. Steeling his nerves once more, he politely knocked.

"Enter!"

'Great, he already sounds pissed off,' Harry thought, entering the gloomy office.

"Sit down, Potter."

With great trepidation, and not a little apprehension, Harry took the appointed seat in front of Snape's desk.

"You will explain to me exactly why you felt the need to learn the art of Occlumency. You will also explain why you thought of coming to me to test your shields. You will explain it this minute and explain it truthfully," Snape said, quietly and menacingly.

Harry didn't feel like Snape was threatening him. Not in the usual way, anyway. Harry got the distinct feeling that the professor felt wrong-footed by his skills at Occlumency.

"It's like I said sir, I really wanted to get rid of the visions Voldemort gives me." Harry enjoyed, guiltily, the flinching at the name.

"Perhaps," Snape began tentatively. "But that is not the whole truth, nor does it explain why you chose me to test your shields, instead of going to the headmaster."

Harry knew, there and then, that he had to make a decision. Did he trust this man? His mother had said that he was obsessed with her, not in love. Also she warned him against careful editing of the shown memories. On the other hand, Harry had to consider the possibility that the memories were true. His mother was, after all, not an objective source of information in this matter. His mind was finally swayed by his need for help. He simply needed Snape to help him with this. The greasy git had also proven himself to be on the right side of this conflict.

"Well, Potter?" Snape interrupted Harry's musings.

Knowing Snape could probably see through half-truths and definitely knowing Harry wasn't too good a liar, he decided for full disclosure. But how to get Snape to accept his, rather unbelievable, story?

"Sir, before I explain, I feel I need to apologise." Harry decided to try and get the professor on his side first. Well, less antagonistic against his person would do.

"Apologise for what?"

"As this is hard for me to talk about, I would beg you not to interrupt. I need to say this, I think, before you'll believe my reasons."

Harry waited for Snape to acknowledge his words, which the man did by curtly nodding.

"Years ago you attended Hogwarts with my father. For years I was led to believe James Potter was a great man. No one spoke ill of him," Harry saw the snarl forming on Snape's face and quickly ploughed on. "In your fifth year, my father humiliated you. Quite frankly, bullied you mercilessly. This is something I cannot condone, so I apologise for that. Although I don't believe that the sins of the father should be reflected upon the son, still I feel an apology is needed."

Snape appeared stunned at this. "How?" he stammered.

"I'll get to that, sir. I've been in contact with both Remus Lupin and my godfather, as you probably know. Although Sirius never mentioned it, Remus did express his regret of the way they treated you. I know Sirius regrets it as well. He always looks extremely guilty whenever you're mentioned and changes the subject as quick as he can. So I feel no qualms about apologising in their name as well."

Harry thought he would never be able to see the Potions master so dumbfounded. He figured that apologising for past wrongs was worth the expression on the man's face.

"Go on," the professor said. Harry thought he heard a softer tone in his voice.

"Here's where it gets dicey," Harry began. "I've not learned from the incident in your fifth year from either Sirius, or Remus. I've learned it from you, specifically your Pensieve." Never had Harry seen eyebrows move up so quickly, nor so far. "In my fifth year, to be exact, during Occlumency lessons you gave me."

"What is this nonsense?" Snape snarled. "You expect me to believe this?"

"No sir, I don't. I expected this exact reaction, to be honest. However, I feel I can try and proof it. If I lower my Occlumency shield, will you read my mind with less force than you would normally use on me?" Harry asked.

"You would open your mind to me?"

"Yes, sir. I feel it's the only way to actually provide you with evidence of what I'm saying. Provided of course that you don't use too much force. You were rather excessive last time around and that just opened my connection with Vol- the Dark Lord. Something I'm not too keen on."

Snape nodded his agreement.

"I feel I have to warn you, sir. I will be in control, I hope, and show you my entire life. All that I remember, anyway."

With that, Harry lowered his shields. Snape pointed his wand at him and gently entered his mind to see 'The Life of Harry', unfortunately without the Python boys to provide any levity.

-o0o0o—

Watching Harry's memories, or rather his life, didn't take long at all. Apparently time moves at a different pace in one's mind. Harry likened it to the passage of time within dreams.

"What? How?" Snape stammered. "You? And Lily? The Dark… And those muggles…"

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "Are you alright sir?"

Snape didn't respond to Harry's question, but slumped in chair. He called for a house-elf, who quickly gave the professor a glass filled with an amber coloured liquid. Harry thought it to be alcohol of some kind. After a few minutes of silence, Harry thought that the shock had worn off somewhat.

"What do you think, sir?" he asked.

"This changes everything," Snape said. "Although I must correct your mother, though. Whilst I can see why she thought I didn't love her, it is most definitely true. The problem I had, and indeed probably still have, was of my upbringing. Like you, I have never known love as a child and therefor was unable to adequately express my feelings towards her. Combine that with the relationship I had with your father and his friends, it's easy to see, now, how she came to that conclusion."

Harry thought on these words. He had already concluded that none of the people involved were unbiased sources of information. He rather thought that perspective was key here. If Snape felt like he loved her, who was Harry to deny the man this. The man who knew so little love in his life so far. He just nodded his acceptance of Snape's words.

"I knew the Dark, no Riddle, had taken steps to prevent his death. I never expected Horcruxes though," Snape continued. "And you've gathered all of them?"

"We have indeed."

"Do you know where they are kept?"

"No sir, we don't. Security dictates that that information is 'need to know' only. And I don't need to know. Ragnok has pledged his support in this, and we trust him."

"Very wise, Potter."

"A compliment, sir?" Harry said cheekily. He was surprised at the smirk that donned the lips of his professor.

"Like I said, this changes everything," Snape simply said. "We have much to discuss Potter. Therefor you will have 'detention' with me every week until the second task, at least. You will bring your mirror and Granger with you."

"Yes, sir," Harry simply said.

"Now," Snape continued. "Although this does change the situation in which we find ourselves, it does not change the way I have to act towards you and yours, Potter. There are children of Death Eaters that actively report on what happens in the castle. Thus I cannot be seen acting any different towards you. Do you understand?"

"I do, sir." And in truth, he did. "I do have one last question, sir?"

Snape nodded for him to continue.

"Do, or did, you really hate me?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Potter. Perhaps, perhaps not. I will think on this, if you want."

"Depends, sir. Do you still hate me?"

"After what you've done, apologising for Black and your father, no."

"Then let's leave it at that, shall we?" Harry quickly said, feeling immense relief.

Snape just nodded curtly and, with that, dismissed Harry for the night.

When Harry arrived back in the common room, he was immediately set upon by Hermione demanding information.

"It went as good as it could've, I suppose."

"Harry, I want details," the girl demanded.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm rather tired and want to include both Remus and Sirius in this discussion. Besides, I don't want to have to tell the story more than once if it can be helped."

Although she clearly didn't like this arrangement, she appeared to accept Harry's reasoning.

-o0o0o—

The couple was sitting in Room of Requirement the next night, talking to Sirius and Remus on the mirror. Harry had just told them what had happened the night before.

"You really think it was wise to tell Severus everything?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, why tell Snivellus all that?" Sirius demanded.

"Firstly, I would like you to stop calling him that Sirius," Harry said. Seeing that his godfather was probably going to argue, he explained his reasons. "Sirius, he's spying for the order, he had every opportunity last night to attack me, hell he wasn't even all that unpleasant. Besides, I know that you feel guilty about how you guys treated him in your schooldays. So please, for me, stop calling him names. I'm not asking you to be besties, but please stop the childish feud."

Sirius looked dumbstruck at Harry's words. He appeared to be mulling them over somewhat, clearly coming to a conclusion.

"You're right Harry. But don't expect me to apologise. Not after you already doing that on my behalf."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "I'll take that. As to including him, yes I think it's wise. He's a former Death Eater and knows a lot about that organization through experience. He can help us there. Also, he knows a lot about the Dark Arts, so he can teach us about them. Him being trusted by Dumbledore also helps."

"How's that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it gives us the opportunity to keep tabs on the whiskered wanker. So far, he hasn't tried to manipulate me too much this year. But I don't expect that to last. Especially not when Riddle regains his body."

"Very well thought out, cub."

"Hey Remus, I've got a favour to ask you," Harry suddenly said.

"Ask away, I'll see what I can do."

"Both of you, actually. Is it possible to have more than two mirrors be able to connect to one another? Like a network?"

"Perhaps, I'll have to look into that. Why?" Remus said.

"Well, I want Ragnok to have one, so he can time the destruction of the Horcruxes to Voldemort's resurrection. Besides, if Hermione has one as well, she would know what happens during the third task. I can't imagine that looking at an overgrown hedge for a prolonged time would be all that interesting."

"Excellent idea, pup," Sirius said. "Speaking of the resurrection, Remus and I have some news for you."

Clearly the man-child was excited about what had happened, or what they've done. Harry was dreading the coming words.

"Do tell," he said with not a little trepidation. He didn't want too many things to change, or he would have no idea what was going to happen.

"Well, Remus and myself took a little trip to a little graveyard yesterday. Firstly, just to check it out, so we can help when it all goes down. But we've also exchanged the bones in the Riddle grave for the ones from some other grave."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Harry shouted. "What if that fucks up the ritual? What if that screws up all our plans? Have you any idea what effect that has on the fucking ritual we need to get Voldemort into a body?"

"Language, Harry," Hermione said, calming him down somewhat by placing her hand on his thigh. "I'm sure they didn't do this without thinking it through, did you boys?"

"She's right Harry," Remus said. "Your description of the ritual was detailed enough for us to actually easily find it in one of the books in the library at Grimmauld Place. The ritual will work with one of the ingredients taken out, as long as the replacement is alike. Bone for bone, flesh for flesh, blood for blood. The only effect on the ritual is that Voldemort will be less powerful. Considering who we're talking about, this doesn't mean that killing him will be any easier."

Harry was shocked. Could it really be this simple? Both Hermione's hand, which was creeping up his thigh, and Remus' words calmed him down.

"Sorry for not telling you, pup," Sirius said, looking rather contrite. "We felt that speed was of the essence and that's why we did it."

"Sorry for blowing up at you guys," Harry apologised. "It was just a change in plans I didn't expect. Wouldn't want a wrench thrown in, so to speak."

"We understand," Sirius said. "On a happier note, so you've got detentions all the way up to the second task?" Sirius was grinning at Harry.

"Not just me. Hermione and you two as well," Harry said, shocking all three. Apparently they hadn't remembered Snape's insistence on bring both Hermione and the mirror to the detentions.

"Great," Sirius sight exasperated. "Out of school for over a decade and I still get detention."

"You probably earned it as well," Hermione quipped.

-o0o0o—

A/N: A somewhat shorter chapter. I keep on planning to do certain things, but the story keeps on having its own mind… Ah well, I'll get to where I'm going eventually.

I've had a plot bunny borrowing in me head for the last couple of weeks. It cumulated into the beginning of "The Sword in the Stone" (12151372). This story has priority though.

As per usual, keep the reviews coming, I love reading them. The next chapter will come when it comes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry spent the next couple of days in fearful expectation. He truly had no idea how Sirius, Remus and Snape would react to seeing one another again, even if it was just through the mirrors. Especially after Harry had apologised for the two Marauders. It turned out that he needn't worried about it. Sirius was, apparently, more mature than Harry ever gave him credit for. Hell, he even apologised himself. Prompted by Remus' apology, but still. Snape, also displaying a maturity Harry hadn't expected, decided to follow suit and apologised to all for past, present and future behaviour. All in all, the first meeting went off quite a bit better than Harry could ever dream.

Due to all the apologising, and dredging up long buried emotions, the meeting was cut short somewhat. All involved agreed they needed some time to process what had been said.

The other thing that kept Harry's mind quite busy, was the approaching date. As he wasn't too worried about the second task, he didn't give that one too much thought. Rather it was Valentine's Day that kept him mentally engaged. He wanted to spend the day with his girlfriend, but still hadn't found a setting to top their first date in Paris.

In the end, Harry decided that he wasn't going to manage topping their first date without input, so he broached the subject with the object of his affections. He did so one evening in the Room of Requirement.

"'Mione, love," he started. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, remember our first date?"

"Of course I do, Harry. It was the most romantic night of my life. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up," Harry hesitantly said.

"What about it?"

"I was trying to think up a way to top our first date, but I can't. So, you got any ideas?" he asked.

"Hmm, you're expecting me to provide you with ideas for a date I haven't been asked for yet?" Hermione said, teasingly.

"Well, sort of. I was planning on asking you, as soon as I had a good idea. So… I suggest that you give me a few suggestions and forget this conversation ever happened," Harry said cheekily.

"I could do that," Hermione said, smiling broadly. "I think I'll be properly surprised when you ask me for the date."

"Cool," Harry said, feeling very relieved that Hermione was cooperating. "So, got any wishes or ideas?"

"The most important thing I want you to know is that I don't expect you to 'top' our first date. That really isn't necessary. I'd much rather spend the night with you, that's enough Harry."

"You sure?" Harry asked doubtfully. "As you know I don't have too much experience with the whole dating thing."

"Yes, Harry. I'm sure," Hermione said and gave him a kiss. "You're all I need, no matter what the calendar, or tradition, might say."

"I've got an idea," Harry said. "Why don't you tell me what you would like to do and I'll arrange something based off of that?"

Apparently she agreed with Harry's suggestion and Hermione began to explain, in great detail, all the things she liked to do. One specific suggestion made Harry's mind up for the date.

"Cheers, 'Mione. I think I've got an idea for Valentine's. I do have a question though."

"Yes?" Hermione said, looking at him expectantly.

"Can I look at your Potions essay?"

Hermione slapped Harry on the back of his head and huffed, clearly annoyed.

Chuckling, Harry quickly said; "Sorry, love. Just kidding." He then changed his tone to something a lot more serious. "Would you, my lady of Granger, do me the honour of accompanying me on an outing, this coming day of Valentine's?"

"Yes, my gentle sir. I think I shall grace your company that day."

Both teens fell about laughing at their own antics. They were suddenly interrupted by Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter, sir," the little elf started, looking quite nervous.

"Yes, Dobby. What is it?" Harry said.

"Well sir, Dobby was wondering what master Harry Potter would likes to do with sneaky bug lady?"

Harry looked nonplussed at the elf. He had completely forgotten about Rita Skeeter. "Ow, shit," he exclaimed. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes, master Harry Potter sir. I's been feeding bug lady leafs and lettuce."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry looked at Hermione. "Got any ideas?"

"Actually, perhaps I do. It depends on what you want to do with her?" Hermione said.

"Preferably to stop her making up stories about you and me. Haven't thought about it any further, to be honest."

"I have," Hermione said. Harry wasn't even surprised at that statement. "Considering what's coming, what you told me about the Prophet's articles next year, I think we've got an opportunity here. What if we make he take a magical oath to only tell the truth about us?"

"She'll never go for that. We haven't got too much to offer her and the illegal Animagus thing's only worth a fine," Harry said, dejectedly.

"True," Hermione started, "but what if we offer her exclusive content. Truthful content at that."

"Like what?" Harry asked, not liking where this would probably lead to.

"Well, first of all it would require you to give her a couple of interviews. Without the Quick-Quotes-Quill, of course," Hermione quickly amended, seeing the look on Harry's face. "Also you should give her your memories of the whole Shrieking Shack business from last year, proving Sirius' innocence. Lastly you could offer her to accompany you in the third task. That way you'll have proof that Voldemort has indeed returned."

Harry looked at Hermione with astonishment.

"You don't like it?" she asked, clearly afraid of Harry's reaction.

"No I don't," he said. "I bloody love it. Make the press an ally, instead of an enemy or ignoring them completely. Why didn't we think of this last time?"

"Doesn't matter," Hermione said. "We thought of it now. Shall we?"

"We shall," Harry said. "Dobby, could you please fetch Rita's jar?"

The elf quickly fetched the jar, still containing a very much alive water beetle. Harry went to open the jar, but was stopped by his girlfriend.

"One second Harry," she said, waving her wand in complicated patterns.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Privacy spells and a few wards to stop her escaping. As soon as she leaves the jar, she'll revert back to her human form. The ward also prevents her changing back to a beetle."

"You're brilliant," Harry said and kissed her for good measure.

Harry opened the jar as soon as Hermione completed the wards. Rita flew out immediately and changed back into her normal form just as quick. With a lightning-fast 'Expelliarmus' Harry disarmed the reporter.

"Hello Rita," he said. "Enjoying your stay so far?"

"You can't do this to me, Potter," she snarled.

"He can and he has," Hermione said. "But if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in that jar, you might want to hear us out."

"I'll ruin you two," Rita said, clearly still somewhat ticked off.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah," Harry said. "Just shut up and listen, will you?"

"Where are we?" Rita asked.

"Hogwarts, are you going to listen or do we put you back into the jar? I've read that being forced into your Animagus form is quite the painful experience," Hermione said, twirling her wand threateningly.

"Okay, I'll listen," Rita said obstinately.

"Good, here's the deal," Harry said and explained the deal to her.

"So," Rita began, after Harry finished explaining. "You want me only report the unvarnished truth about you and miss Granger here?" Harry nodded. "What about anybody else?"

"The same goes for Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, any Lovegood, any Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid, Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You're free to write whatever you want about anyone else."

"Even Dumbledore?" the reporter asked incredulously.

"Yep, go ahead."

"And what do I get in return?" she asked.

Hermione explained what they had planned. Rita's eyes grew with every sentence.

"And what makes you so sure that that's enough? I can easily afford the fine, you know."

"Firstly," Hermione said, "we'll give you proof that Sirius Black is innocent. That, I think, should be enough to rate the front page in and of itself." Rita nodded at this. "Secondly, Harry here will supply you with a couple of exclusive interviews. Truly exclusive to you. Sell the interviews to whomever you want. Thirdly, Harry will supply you with his memories of the events of our first three years we think might be of interest to you. And lastly, Harry will allow you to tag along with him during the third task. Besides, I think many people would like to ask you some questions on how exactly you obtained the information within your past articles."

Clearly this had shocked the gossip monger, as she was gaping at Hermione, doing a passable impression of a fish out of water. It didn't take her long, however, to regain her senses.

"What about the second task, missy?"

"That's irrelevant. My plan for that task will be such that everyone will be able to see it," Harry said. "So an exclusive won't do you any good."

"And what if the truth reflects badly on you?" Rita asked, clearly covering her bases.

"Write it," Harry said. "I believe in a free press, no matter how badly it reflects on me. If I make a mistake, the consequences are mine to bear. If the press thinks the people need to know, that's just tough luck for me then. As long as your articles are truthful and your sources checked."

"Okay, one last question. What about Hagrid's giant secret?" she asked.

"We'd rather you didn't print that," Hermione said. "But we recognise that it is the truth. So if you want to print it, go ahead. But I do think that the stories Harry will provide will be more spectacular, whilst also the truth."

Rita looked both happy at the permission and sceptically at Hermione's last comment. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal. But I want those memories as soon as possible." Both Harry and Hermione nodded their agreement at this.

One oath later, they made an appointment with Rita for the first interview. After that they allowed her to leave the room. As it was getting quite close to curfew, they decided to pack up and return to Gryffindor tower and turn in for the night.

-o0o0o—

The days leading up to Valentine's went by quickly. The meetings with Snape proved to be very informative. He provided the four with information on Death Eater tactics, names, strengths and weaknesses. He also gave Harry several books on the Dark Arts, so he could study the curses most likely to be used against him.

Remus, in the meantime, had come through with a whole new set of mirrors for them. He ended up creating a network of six mirrors. One each for Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Ragnok, Snape and Remus himself. The werewolf explained that giving a mirror to Snape was more about trust than actual tactical advantage. "In for a Knut, in for a Galleon," he reasoned.

Harry had sent Dobby to buy him a Pensieve, so he could let Rita Skeeter see his memories. The interviews that followed the memories were emotionally draining on both Harry and Hermione. It turned out that Rita was very good at her job, even without her Quick-Quotes-Quill. She knew exactly which questions to ask, in order to get the most information possible. As promised, Harry held nothing back and gave her the whole truth, as he knew it to be.

The first article, about the events surrounding the Philosopher's Stone, didn't garner too much of a response. The second article however, detailing Voldemort's true name and mentioning the diary, saw Harry summoned to the headmaster's office.

"Might I ask why you decided to speak to miss Skeeter, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why do you want to know, sir?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that it's wise for you to talk to the press, Harry. You'll never know what they'll write," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "I really would like to know why you did this?"

"Call it a pre-emptive strike, sir. Why do you want to know?" Harry said, noticing that the headmaster hadn't answered his question.

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid I have to ask you to refrain from talking to the press in the future," Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry's question and clearly dismissing him.

-o0o0o—

At long last, Valentine's Day was there. As Hermione had informed Harry of her likes and dislikes, he wasn't too worried about the night. He was, however, somewhat worried about how Ron was going to react to Hermione's present. The ginger git was keeping up a steady pace of muttered insults towards Harry, ever since the first task. Usually Harry just ignored this, but the copper-headed cock had taken to including Hermione in these insults over the last couple of days. Although she kept telling Harry to ignore it, he was adamant to not let the redheaded rodent spoil Hermione's day.

"Oi, Fred, George!" Harry called over to the Weasley twins. "Got a minute?"

"Sure mate," Fred said.

"What's up," George answered.

"Could you do us a favour?" Harry asked.

"Name it," Fred said.

"Have you noticed Ron's behaviour the last couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, he's being a right git," George said. "We're getting really tired of him whining about you and Hermione non-stop."

"Yeah," George added, "He's never been this annoying before."

"Yeah, well…" Harry said. "Not much I can do about it, nor do I really care at the moment. What I need you to do is keep him out of Hermione and my hair for today. I really don't want him spoiling Valentine's for her."

"Sure thing, mate," George said.

"We know just what to do," Fred added. "He'll spend the day in the tender care of madam Pomfrey."

"Nothing too serious, I hope?" Harry said, grinning widely.

"Nah, serious enough is all," Fred said.

"Cheers lads," and with that, Harry set off to the Owlery. He thought he had just enough time to send Hedwig off to deliver Hermione's present at breakfast.

It turned out that Harry was right. He arrived in the great hall only minutes before the owls did. Hedwig swooped down and landed in between Harry and Hermione.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Hermione asked when she saw that Harry made no attempt to remove the package from his bird.

"I think you'll find that's for you," he replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron moving to say something. Before he could, however, he suddenly changed colours. He cycled through the entire rainbow at least twice, before he fainted. He was immediately picked up by his brothers, who proceeded to carry him out of the hall.

"Hospital wing for this one," Fred said.

"Yeah, all these colours can't be healthy for a man, let alone this one," George said.

Harry's attention was suddenly, and rather forcefully, claimed by Hermione.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have!"

"It's just a small token of my appreciation for you, my love."

Hermione was holding her present carefully in her hands. The necklace, accompanied by a single red rose, held a silver stag charm. It was intricately carved, in great detail.

"Seen the back?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned the charm around, read the engraving and immediately proceeded to thank Harry by planting several kisses on him.

"Five points from Gryffindor for that disgusting display, miss Granger," Snape said, on his way out of the great hall.

Both Harry and Hermione ignored him however, as Harry was putting the necklace on his girlfriend's neck.

"I love it, Harry. You've got the date right and all."

"Yeah, I was told that's kind of important," Harry said, grinning widely.

"You really shouldn't have, though," Hermione said. "I've got nothing so beautiful for you."

"Your presence tonight is all I need," Harry said.

"Smooth, Potter," Hermione said. "But here's my present for you."

Harry opened the package to find a photo album. He opened it and saw the message on the inside cover.

 _To Harry_

 _to remember all the good times_

 _Love_

 _Hermione_

The album was filled with pictures from their second and third years. All of Harry and Hermione, some with various other people in frame. When Harry had flicked through the album, he decided that the picture on the cover was his favourite. It was of him and Hermione, sitting alone by the lake with the setting sun behind them, holding hands, looking at one another.

"Colin?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

Hermione just nodded and Harry kissed her in thanks.

"Oi Colin," he said down the table. When the third year looked up, he said "thanks mate." Colin just nodded and went back to his breakfast.

-o0o0o—

Lessons that day went by Harry in a daze. His mind was focused on his girlfriend and the wonderful present she gave him. Judging by the looks she gave him and the necklace, her thoughts were likewise occupied.

When the lessons were finished, Harry and Hermione went back to Gryffindor tower.

"What's the dress code tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Casual, anything else will be provided to you," Harry said mysteriously.

Not being called 'the brightest witch of her time' for nothing, Hermione quickly figured out their destination. "Room of Requirement, I take it?" she said.

"I can't get nothing by you, I see," Harry responded, deliberately not answering her assumption.

Being from the male end of the human spectrum, Harry got ready rather quickly and ended up waiting for his date in the common room.

"Not coming to dinner?" Neville asked.

"Nah mate, got a hot date," Harry said.

"Cool, have fun."

"Cheers," Harry said, seeing said date descending the stairs.

Hermione, like Harry, had chosen to wear muggle-clothes. As is was February, she was wearing several layers of clothing. She had on a long-sleeved shirt, with a short-sleeved blouse on top. Her trousers were, in Harry's opinion, just the right fit to show off he figure. It caused a rather annoying reaction in Harry's own trousers.

"Like what you see?" Hermione said seductively.

"Oh, yes," Harry breathed. "You're stunning."

"You don't look too bad yourself. Shall we?" she asked.

"Indeed, we shall," Harry said.

Their date was spent on a beach in southern Mexico, in the Room of Requirement. They had a wonderful diner of local cuisine, followed by several dances at the waterside.

"Care for a swim?" Harry asked. "I hear the water is quite nice."

"But we didn't bring swimwear," Hermione said.

"No we didn't," Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not going naked," Hermione said, slapping Harry's arm.

"Damn," Harry said, grinning to show he didn't mean it. "Look over there," he pointed over her shoulders.

Hermione saw two changing rooms waiting for them. "What about swimwear?" she asked.

"My love, this is the Room of Requirement. It will provide what you require. As I don't know what you usually wear swimming, I didn't ask the Room for anything."

They got changed. Harry was completely gobsmacked when he saw Hermione. Never in his life had he seen so much female skin, let alone skin of such beauty. Hermione was wearing a modest two-piece, but Harry still felt it was the most sensual sight he had ever seen. Judging by the sudden tightness in his trunks, his upper head wasn't the only one thinking thusly.

"Breath, Harry," Hermione said.

"Wow, Hermione. You're breath-taking," he quipped, after regaining the power of thought.

"So I gathered," she said, smiling in a pleased-looking way. "You look pretty amazing yourself, Harry."

Harry stammered something incoherently, as the power of thought had left him again.

"My face is up here Harry," Hermione said.

"Sorry," Harry said, turning beet-red.

"It's okay, Harry. I was just kidding. You can look all you want. I'm wearing this for you." With that said, she pulled him close to her and proceeded to snog him even more senseless.

In the end they never actually got to find out if the water was indeed 'quite nice', as Harry was told. They did however manage to learn a great deal of human anatomy and the differences between boys and girls. Specifically, how they react to certain stimuli.

-o0o0o—

A/N: Figured that would be a nice point to stop this chapter. Next time, I hope anyway, the second task. Finally… If the muse will allow. Paraphrasing another FF writer; the muse decides, I'm just her humble slave.

As per usual, keep the reviews coming, I love reading them. The next chapter will come when it comes.

PS: 100k+ views... Wow, never expected that much. I'm truly humbled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The effect of the successful date was such that Harry seemingly had a grin permanently stuck to his face. Hermione was suffering from the same affliction, or so it seemed. This lasted for more than a week, until Hermione broke the spell one night in the Room of Requirement.

"Are you sure you've got everything planned Harry?"

"Haven't we been over this?" Harry asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, yes," Hermione said sheepishly. "But I think that going over it once more is a good thing."

"Fair enough," Harry relented. "Although we're not a hundred percent sure, chances are you'll be my hostage. I'll know the morning of the task itself. If you're not my hostage, the whole thing's more or less moot. I refuse to rescue Weasley. Anyway, if you are my hostage, I'll just stick to the plan and get you out as quickly as we can."

"But are you sure it will work?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"You've checked the rules yourself. You're the one who convinced me that this was all on the up and up."

"That's true," Hermione said. "I just wish there was another way, a better way."

"I know," Harry sighed. "Problem is that I can't be seen to put up too much effort. Otherwise people won't believe that I don't actually want to compete. Besides, you know that the hostages are, more or less, safe. I'll let Fleur know to watch out for the Grindylows. That should be enough to let her save her sister."

Hermione just nodded and left it at that.

-o0o0o—

Breakfast the morning of the second task went more or less the way Harry had anticipated. Hermione, Cho and Daphne Greengrass were all absent. Harry was eyeing the champions to confirm that all knew what was going on. Judging by their nervous behaviour, all knew what to expect.

At a nine o'clock, precisely, McGonagall came to fetch Harry.

"It is time, Mister Potter," she said with a serious face. "You need to get to the lake, the second task is about to start."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said, getting up and leaving the great hall to several calls of 'good luck'.

-o0o0o—

Harry arrived at the dock and looked around. Last time he was way too stressed to actually take in his surroundings. He noticed the judges panel near the water's edge. Behind them were the Quidditch stands, filling up with the students who would see almost nothing, Harry thought bitterly. How anyone could think this task made for a good spectator task was beyond him. He then focussed on the judges themselves. He saw Dumbledore and Madam Maxime conversing. Karkaroff was just sitting looking haughtily around. Harry was somewhat shocked at not seeing Mister Crouch though. Instead there was Percy Weasley sitting there.

'Of course, I should've remembered that Crouch was under the Imperious curse by now,' he admonished himself.

When he reached the docks, Harry saw that the champions were already there. They were looking particularly nervous. Harry mused that they were thinking of the last lines of the song. 'But pas an hour, the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'

"Miss Delacour?" Harry said, getting the French girl's attention. "You might want to watch out for Grindylows. There are quite a number of them in there," Harry said, pointing at the lake.

Fleur looked at him, clearly pondering his words and trustfulness.

"Merci, Monsieur Potter," she said.

Before Harry could respond to her, Bagman cut in.

"Can I have a word, Mister Potter?"

"What about sir?" Harry asked.

"Well," Bagman began, looking somewhat apprehensive. "I was wondering if you know what you're going to do?"

"Thanks for your concern, sir. But I feel I've got it all in hand."

"Ah, good, good," the man said, turning to walk away.

"Aren't you going to ask the real champions, sir?" Harry said.

"Oh, uhm, no. Thing is, as you're the youngest…" With that, Bagman left to start the task.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One...two... three!"

Harry watched, somewhat amused, at the other three preforming their charms. Of course, Cedric and Fleur used the Bubblehead charm again. Krum did his transfiguration thing again as well. Harry just stood there, watching as the other three disappeared below the surface.

"Uhm, Mister Potter?" Dumbledore said. "Don't you think you should go in?"

"Whatever for Headmaster?" Harry asked, hearing the laughter coming from the stands.

"Don't you want to rescue that 'which you'll sorely miss'?"

"Oh, right you are sir," Harry said, turning to the lake and sitting down.

Harry checked his watch. Five minutes had passed since the task started. Enough time, or so Harry felt.

"Dobby!" he called and the elf appeared.

"Yes, master Harry Potter, sir?"

"Do you know what has been taken from me?" Harry asked. The frantic nodding of the elf's head gave him all the answer he needed. "Could you please retrieve her for me?"

The elf popped away and returned with Hermione a mere second later.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said, immediately preforming drying and warming charms on his girlfriend. "You're a life saver. Could you do me another favour please?"

"Anything, master Harry Potter, sir."

Harry sighed at the adoration the elf insisted on giving him.

"The others also have people down there, did you see?" waiting for the elf to acknowledge this. "The task started about five minutes ago. When the hour's up, could you check that there's no one remaining down there?"

"Yes, sir," Dobby said, before popping off and giving Harry the opportunity to turn his full attention to his girlfriend.

"Hi," Hermione said, looking at her boyfriend. "I hope I wasn't down there too long?"

"Well, as I don't know when you were put in, I can't actually comment on that. But it's been about five minutes since the start of the task," Harry responded.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to interject herself and she dragged Hermione over to the medical tent. Harry followed at a distance. Getting between the healer and her charge never went well, he knew from experience.

As she wasn't in the lake too long, her check-up wasn't overly long either. Madam Pomfrey was muttering her misgivings about sending people out into a cold lake in the middle of winter.

"Ready to face the great unwashed?" Harry asked Hermione, once she was released.

"If we must," she said.

When they left the tent, Harry's eyes immediately sought out the judges. What he saw greatly amused him. Percy looked gobsmacked, Maxime astonished and Bagman overjoyed. The looks on both Dumbledore's and Karkaroff's faces was what surprised him most. Both looked absolutely livid.

"Mister Potter," Dumbledore began. "Would you be so kind as to explain what has just happened here?"

"I would think that was quite obvious, sir. I had Hermione rescued by Dobby."

"You can't do that!" the headmaster said, clearly trying to hold on to his patience with considerable effort.

"It would seem that I can, sir," Harry replied cheekily.

"I'm sure he can, sir," Hermione added. "We've looked it up in the rules and there's nothing prohibiting what Harry did."

Before either Dumbledore or Karkaroff could say any more on the matter, the couple turned their backs on them and walked back to the dock.

"You think the others will make it in time?" Hermione asked Harry worriedly.

"They should. I warned Fleur, so she shouldn't have any troubles. Cedric and Krum both got their hostage fine last time, so I'd expect them to manage once more. They used the same tactics, in any event. Besides," Harry said, seeing Hermione looking worried still, "I told Dobby to get anyone out of the lake when the time's up."

This thoughtfulness earned Harry a hug and a kiss from his girlfriend.

-o0o0o-

It turned out that the couple didn't have to wait too long. Krum was once again the first to reach the three remaining hostages. Unlike last time though, he broke the surface of the lake well within the hour allotted. Fleur appeared a few minutes later, followed closely by Cedric.

Their journey to the shores was completed fairly quickly and, with the help of Harry and Hermione, the six people were hauled onto dry land. They didn't get too much time to get used to solid ground though. Madam Pomfrey was on them like lightning and herding the lot to the medical tent.

Dumbledore was, in the meantime, striking up a conversation with the head of the Merpeople. The look on his face clearly showed that he still wasn't too happy about the whole situation.

"A conference, I think," he said to the other judges, before leading them out of earshot.

"Shall we see how the others are doing?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Sure."

-o0o0o-

They entered the tent just in time to hear the matron muttering angrily about old fools and freezing water. The couple decided to walk over to Fleur, who was lying in the bed furthest away from the entrance. That the matron looked absolutely murderous might have been a contributing factor.

"How did things go?" Harry asked.

"Zank you for ze warning, Monsieur Potter," Fleur said. "I wouldn't have made it past ze Grindylows wizzout it."

"I see you've managed to find your hostage?"

"Oui, I 'ave. Zis is my sister, Gabrielle."

A rather petite girl sat up in the bed next to Fleur, still looking quite pale.

"Hi there," Harry said, waving to the girl before turning back to speak to Fleur.

"Hello Gabrielle, my name is Hermione and the one without the manners to properly introduce himself is my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

"Damn, sorry," Harry quickly apologised. "Just curious about what happened in the lake."

It turned out that Fleur's story was quite similar to Harry's experience the first time around. With the noticeable difference of nobody actually waiting to make sure that all the hostages were saved. Both Krum and Cedric told similar stories about their rescue attempts.

"You had your house elf rescue Hermione?" Cedric asked loudly.

Fleur and Krum obviously heard this, as they came walking up to the trio.

"Yeah, well," Harry began. "I really didn't fancy getting into that cold lake in the middle of winter. So Hermione and I looked for an alternative way to rescue 'what I would sorely miss'. Turns out there's nothing in the rules forbidding the use of house elves."

"Very clever," Krum said.

"Yeah, quite brilliant mate," Cedric added. "How long did it take your elf to retrieve Hermione?"

"Couple of seconds, I think."

Everyone looked at Harry in amazement.

"So you were finished in the first minute?" Cedric asked.

"No, I decided to wait a bit. You know, for dramatic purposes." That earned Harry a slap on the shoulder. "Hey," he whined, "I had to give the audience something to look at, didn't I?"

"Just be happy that the enchantment kept us hostages safe," Hermione growled.

Harry, sensing he was on very thin ice at the moment, quickly suggested that they all would go and see what the scores would be.

-o0o0o—

When the group of champions and hostages approached the judges to collect their score, they were immediately set upon by Bagman.

"Harry, my boy," the former beater began. "What on earth were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that? Both Dumbledore and Karkaroff are adamant to give you just one point. They wouldn't even give you that, if they could."

"That's fine by," Harry started to say, but was interrupted by Cedric tapping his shoulder.

"Could you give us a second Harry?," he said. "Mister Bagman? Could you please ask the judges to wait a bit before handing out the scores? We might have got something to discuss with them beforehand."

Bagman looked questioningly at the Hufflepuff, but nodded and ran to the judges table to relay the message.

"What's up Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this isn't fair," he began holding up his hands to prevent Harry protesting. "You were the first to retrieve your hostage. That you did it using your house elf, shouldn't matter as it is allowed. According to your research, anyway. I feel you should get full marks because of that, but I'm not sure what these two think," Cedric said, pointing to Krum and Fleur.

"I for one agree," Fleur said.

Krum didn't speak, but nodded his approval.

"Good," Cedric said. "Now, let me do the talking, Harry."

"But…" Harry began.

"Shush you, let the older, and wiser, people speak," Hermione said with a smile.

Smiling at the quip, Harry just nodded his reluctant approval and with that the group walked to where the judges were sitting.

"Mister Dumbledore," Cedric began. "We've got a few questions before you hand out the points. Mister Bagman just informed us that Harry was to receive just a single point for his efforts. Is that correct?"

"It is indeed, Mister Diggory," Dumbledore said with a sour face. "He didn't retrieve his hostage himself and therefor didn't complete the task set."

"Could you please show me the rule that states that Harry wasn't allowed the use of a house elf?"

"It isn't explicitly forbidden in the rulebook," Dumbledore had to conceded. "But it also isn't explicitly allowed either."

"Fair enough," Cedric said, surprising the others. "Sir, could you tell me what the rules say about a champion not accepting the points given?"

Dumbledore looked very surprised at this question. "It doesn't say anything on that topic."

"So," Cedric reasoned, "it neither explicitly allows, or disallows, a champion to refuse to accept the points given?"

"No, not explicitly," Dumbledore carefully said. "But I think that it would be a given that a champion will accept the points."

"As it would be a given that the hostage had to be rescued by the champion himself?" Cedric asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, looking happy that the Hufflepuff apparently had understood the situation this well.

"Good. In that case I refuse to accept the points given, unless Harry gets full marks. He was the first to rescue his hostage and did it in a way most people wouldn't even think off."

With that, Cedric turned his back on the judges, and walked towards the stands. Once there, he conjured a chair and sat down.

"I agree wiz Mister Diggory and shall also refuse ze points under ze zame demands," Fleur said before she joined Cedric.

"As do I," was Krum's short statement before joining the other two.

Harry and Hermione looked on with increasing wonderment and enjoyment. He had never expected the other three champions to actually stick up for him. He had apparently made an impact on them, somehow, somewhere.

When he looked at Hermione, she nodded and they both set off without a single comment to the judges.

"They can't do that!" Karkaroff shouted at Dumbledore.

"They can, and have," the Headmaster replied. "It would seem that they used our own logic against us."

Clearly not in the mood to talk to Karkaroff any further, Dumbledore cast the Sonorus charm on his throat to give the points.

"After much deliberation, the judges have decided that Harry Potter shall receive the full fifty points for his unique solution to the problem given. Mister Krum, being the second to retrieve his hostage, will receive forty points. Miss Delacour and Mister Diggory arrived at a very short interval. They will receive thirty and twenty-five points respectively. We thank you for cheering the champions on and will see you again for the third and final task on the twenty-fourth of June."

-o0o0o-

A/N: First of all, my deepest apologies for the extreme delay in getting this chapter online. It fought me for every word. Combine that with real life creeping in and writer's block, you get these kinds of delays. Sorry.

I know that Harry got more points in the book, but remember that they changed the scoring because of Harry's hero-complex.

I REALLY hope that the next update will be quicker than this one. Once again, sorry for all of you who were waiting for this. And thank you for your patience.

Although my usual sign off sentence just became a bit more ominous, I still like to use it: As per usual, keep the reviews coming, I love reading them. The next chapter will come when it comes.


End file.
